We did what? No that can't be right!
by AllyMcGee
Summary: The team heads to Vegas for some quality bonding time, but what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas. The story has a little of everything in it!
1. Chapter 1

Kensi, Deeks, Callen and Sam all head to Vegas for a little team bonding time. Things are going smoothly and everyone is having a great time, Sam and Callen were enjoying themselves at the craps table, while Kensi and Deeks were taking full advantage of the free drinks that the hotel provided them.

Kensi held up two fingers and the barmaid, who was dressed as a showgirl brought them two more drinks. Callen watched with amusement as Deeks leaned in close and whispered something in Kensi's ear, making her laugh that oh so rare cackle… the genuine Kensi laugh. His eyebrows rose to his hairline when he saw Deeks rest his hand on her upper thigh… no way that would happen if she were sober. And it didn't slip past his attention that Kensi couldn't keep her hands off of him as she talked. A touch of his arm … a hand on his chest … a soft caress of his scruffy stubble… fingers brushing trailing down the length of his arm. When Kensi started playing with Deeks' hair Callen looked away with a barking laugh. He was going to have to keep an eye on those two, just in case they decided to do something incredibly stupid.

"Hey," Callen nudged Sam.

"What? I'm on fire G! Don't mess with my mojo," Sam responded.

"Your mojo?"

Sam cut his eyes to him, "Yes, my mojo." Sam rolled the dice and the crowd went wild. The energy in the room was crackling and as Sam picked up the dice to roll again Callen got wrapped up in the excitement of the table, completely forgetting about the inebriated couple on the couch.

"You have a pretty face," Kensi slurred, leaning into Deeks.

"Really?" He laughed, taking her face in his hands and smashing her cheeks together so that she looked like a fish. Kensi went along with it and began to move her lips as if she were a fish, waggling her eyebrows in the process. Deeks laughed loudly, "You have a pretty everything Nemo." Kensi smiled her brilliant smile and Deeks laughed again, "I do believe we are drunk my lady."

Kensi nodded her head slowly, "I do believe you are right good sir." She furrowed her brow and swung her head from left to right several times before she spoke again, "We are in Vegas."

Deeks down the last of his drink and slammed the glass down on the coffee table next to him, "Yes… we are in V… Veglass."

Kensi laughed so hard that the fruity cocktail she had been drinking decided to make a hasty exit through her nostrils, "You said Veglass!" She exclaimed. Deeks beamed at her and she leaned in close taking his hand in hers. He followed her lead until their heads were an inch from each other, "We are in Veglass," she loudly whispered, "and we are sitting on a couch." She blinked hard to clear her muddled brain and double vision, "we should be out there," she swung her arm out, nearly hitting Deeks in the face. "Out there," she grabbed a fist full of his shirt to make her point, "You feel me?"

"Oh I hear you," Deeks said with a sly smile before getting to his feet. He swayed for a moment, but quickly regained his balance and offered Kensi a hand up. She got to her feet and immediately began tipping forward. Deeks quickly caught her and the both of them stumbled back into the wall, nearly doubling over with laughter. They leaned against the wall as they both tried to bring their laughter under control. "On the count of three," Kensi managed to say through her laughter. Deeks offered her his arm and she clung to it for dear life… maybe it will stop the room from spinning. "One," she said. "Two," he followed. "Three," they said in unison before pushing themselves away from the wall. They stumbled forward, but managed to stay upright as they leaned heavily on each other for the support that they needed.

"Where to partner?" Deeks slurred, trying his best to focus he drunk eyes on her fuzzy face. Kensi only smiled.

Six hours later….

"Maybe they went to their rooms?" Sam said as he and Callen walked through the busy casino floor four the second time.

"We just checked there Sam. They weren't there." Callen sighed. "I can't believe we lost them."

"They can handle themselves G. I don't know why you are getting so worked up over this."

Callen stopped walked and ran a frustrated hand over his face, "They were drunk Sam. Really drunk. We should have been keeping an eye on them."

Sam was tired and he was ready for bed, "They can take care of themselves. I promise. We have been looking for hours. Let's go to bed. I'm sure they will be in their rooms by morning."

Callen sighed, he knew Sam was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. They turned around and headed for the elevators, "You know Hetty is going to kill us if we lose them."

They stepped onto the elevator and the doors slid shut, "I know," Sam said worriedly.

The elevator lurched to a stop on the 47th floor and they walked down the empty halls of their lavish hotel. Callen stopped and Kensi's room and unlocked it, peeking in just to check once again. Nothing. He walked over to the next door and did the same to Deeks room and got the same outcome. He walked to the next door with a frown and bid Sam goodnight before opening the door. Sam said goodnight and entered his room, which was next to Callen's. He flipped on the light and gasped, "What the hell?" He shouted, causing Callen to come bursting through the door with his gun drawn. He quickly lowered it and tried hard to hide the smile that was creeping across his face.

"Well at least we found them," Sam grumbled as he stepped of an unconscious Deeks, who was clad in nothing but a pair of swim trunks. Kensi was in her bikini and was draped across Sam's bed and she too was out like a light.

"Is that… glitter?" Callen asked with amusement as he hovered of Deeks. There was glitter and confetti all over the room.

"They cleaned out the mini-fridge," Sam scoffed as he knocked the empty bottles of alcohol to the floor, "I am not paying for those."

Callen crossed his arms and studied the two passed out agents, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked as he brushed glitter off of the front of his shirt. Damn that shit was everywhere.

Callen cocked his head to the side, "there isn't a pool at this hotel."

"Huh?"

"Why are they wearing swimsuits? There isn't a pool in this hotel."

Sam looked from Kensi to Deeks and his eyes widened, "My room has a Jacuzzi tub!" Sam bolted into the bathroom, "Son of a bitch!"

Callen laughed, "Problem Sam?"

Sam came walking out of the bathroom and he did not look happy, "They were in my tub," he growled.

Callen shrugged his shoulders, "At least they weren't naked."

"Then why are their suits dry?" Sam questioned angrily.

"What?"

"Their suits are dry. They still have the price tags hanging off of them."

"Maybe they didn't get in?"

Sam gave Callen the "really" look and pointed to Kensi, "Hair is wet."

Callen's eyes grew wide and the dots connected, "Nooooo… You don't think they… in your tub?"

Sam grimaced, "Don't go there G. Just… don't go there."

Callen sighed, "Okay… lets get them into their own rooms. We can discuss this in the morning."

Sam nodded, "But I'm taking a shower in your room."

Callen laughed as he grabbed Kensi under her arms and Sam took her feet. He paused for a moment when he noticed her hands and he released her shoulders and picked up her hand. "What is it G?" Sam asked, still holding Kensi's legs. Callen held up Kensi's hand to reveal a silver ring on each finger. Some of them were ornate and others were very plain. Her right hand was just as her left… a ring on each finger. Callen just shook his head and let her hand drop. They must have had a hell of a night.

Within ten minutes Kensi and Deeks had been comfortably tucked into their own beds. When they had gone to move Deeks they noticed that he too was sporting the silver rings on each finger… oh yeah… one hell of a night.

"You know we can't leave them alone… right?" Callen stated. "What if they get sick?"

Sam pursed his lips together, "I was afraid you were going to say that. Rock paper scissor for who gets Kensi?"

"Deal. One. Two. Three."

Sam threw paper while Callen threw rocks, "Damn it," Sam cursed as he took a seat next to Deeks bed. After Callen exited the room Sam leaned in close to the unconscious man, "There will be hell to pay in the morning."

The next morning…

Deeks awoke with a killer headache. Oh God he just wanted to crawl back under the covers and die. He sat up and before he could process what had happened Sam was shoving a glass of water and two Tylenol in his hand. "What happened?" Deeks asked gruffly as he swallowed back the Tylenol.

"You got drunk last night. Very… very drunk."

Deeks arched an eyebrow at him, "Why are you in my room?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "To keep you from choking to death on your own vomit."

Deeks furrowed his brow, "That bad, huh?"

Sam pointed to the trashcan beside the bed and when Deeks looked down his stomach rolled. He needed to lie down and so he did. Just as he was closing his eyes again the door that adjoined his room to Kensi's slammed open with such force that even Sam jumped. A very haggard, wild haired Kensi stood in the doorway with a look of pure hatred on her face, "You," she seethed as she stumbled into the room. Callen was looking quite amused as he leaned against the doorframe.

"What?" Deeks groaned as he pulled the pillow over his head. Sam quickly got out of the way as Kensi staggered over to the edge of his bed and snatched the pillow from his face. "I blame this on you," she hissed as she smacked him with the pillow. "You and those damn fruity drinks," she enunciated the word drinks with another blow from the pillow. When she went to strike him again he grabbed the pillow in her hands. She struggled for only a moment before he wrenched it away and threw it across the room, "Go away!" He grumbled to her. She actually looked offended and she sneered at him before she stalked away.

"Someone is not a morning person," Sam said with a smile. Kensi stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around to face him. Sam's smile quickly withered under her heated glare. Callen just laughed, "Come on Kensi… lets go get you some coffee."

Callen led her out of Deeks room and shut the door. Deeks popped open an eye, "Is it gone?"

Sam chuckled and shook his head, "I think you are safe for now."

Deeks groaned and rolled over onto his side so that he was facing away from Sam, "I am so ready to go home."

"Plane leaves at two, so get some rest while you can."

Deeks didn't need to be told twice and he quickly fell back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Five weeks later….

"No, no, no, no, no," Kensi gasped as her doctor told her the news. "That can't be possible. It… it… just can't be!"

"We ran the test three times Ms. Blye. I assure you that it is accurate. You are pregnant."

Kensi became light headed and spots danced before her eyes, "How is that possible? I haven't been with a man in over a year!"

The doctor furrowed her brow, "I don't understand."

"You have to have sex to make a baby right?"

The doctor nodded her head.

"I have not had sex!"

The doctor suddenly looked very concerned, "Have you been okay recently? Any bouts of memory loss? Gaps in time?"

Suddenly Kensi's eyes flew open and she gasped. The doctor's look of concern grew stronger, "Is there anything that you would like to discuss?"

Kensi just sat there stunned to the point that she couldn't move. It took the doctor three tries to get her attention. When she finally did Kensi jumped up and told her doctor that she had to go. She drove back to the mission at speeds that would have surely gotten her a ticket if a cop were around. She entered the mission and the first thing that she saw was Deeks sitting at his desk rifling through a file. She was pissed, though she wasn't sure who she was more mad at… Deeks? Or herself?

Deeks watched her apprehensively as stormed toward his desk. She hadn't been herself for the last few weeks and with the way her mood has been flip flopping lately everyone was walking on eggshells, "Hey partner," he said with a cautious smile. "How did the doctors appoint…" He words were cut short when she punched him hard enough to knock him out of his chair. "What the hell?" He called out from the floor, holding his jaw. Callen and Sam just sat there in shock with their mouths hanging open. "Gym now!" She barked before storming off. Nell and Eric were standing on the stairs with looks of shock on their face. Deeks slowly pulled himself off the floor and walked toward the gym. "Oh this can't be good," he mumbled. The four remaining members of the team shared a brief look before they took off to the gym as well. Deeks entered the room quietly. He could see that Kensi was fuming, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. As the door closed behind him four heads appeared in the window.

"Hey there partner," Deeks said with caution as he slowly made his way toward Kensi, making sure to stay an arms length away from her. "You mind telling me what that was all about?" He kept his voice soft and flat.

Kensi locked eyes with him and it suddenly dawned on her what she was about to do. She can't blame Deeks for what happened… hell he was more drunk than she was. Suddenly she felt overwhelming guilt for hitting him and tears began to fill her eyes. "Damn hormones," she cursed mentally. Deeks was still rubbing his jaw, but he froze when he saw the tears in her eyes, "Kens… is everything okay? He asked worriedly.

"Is Kensi crying?" Callen whispered to the group of eavesdroppers. Sam and Callen had managed to muscle their way to the side of the window that provided the best view. They could see Kensi and Deeks, but they couldn't hear them.

"I think so," Sam replied. "That can't be good."

Kensi wiped away a stay tear… this was stupid. Why was she crying? Was crying going to change the fact that she got knocked up by her partner? No. Damn him and those stupid drinks. Suddenly the anger was back and Deeks look of concern turned to one of confusion as she leveled a heated glare upon him. He took a step back, "You want to tell me what is going on here? You are starting to scare me."

Kensi pursed her lips together, "What happened in Vegas?"

"What do you mean?" Deeks asked more confused than ever. "I don't really remember much of that trip."

"Oh God," Kensi thought. "I am getting ready to ruin his life." Tears welled up in her eyes again and she started sniffling. Deeks mouth fell open and he felt a strong urge to bang his head against the wall. Sam and Callen shared a look of concern, "What in the hell is wrong with her?" Sam asked, "She is all over the map today. Did she get bad news at the doctor's office? Is she sick?"

"Kensi," Deeks said gently as he laid a very cautious hand upon his unstable partner's shoulder. A small sob escaped her lips and Deeks pulled her in close, wrapping his arms tightly around her, "It's okay," he soothed. "Whatever is wrong we will find a way to get through it. We always do." His heart was hammering in his chest and fear formed a tight knot in his gut. A lump grew in his throat, "Kensi please tell me what is wrong. I promise you that I will help in anyway humanly possible, but you have to tell me first."

Kensi let out another sob. She had been so mean to him today and he was being so nice to her… she is such an awful person. She pulled away from his grasp and wiped her tears away. She had to tell him before she chickened out. He deserved to know and then they can both make a decision from there. "I'm pregnant," she blurted out. Stunned Deeks took a step back. He didn't even know Kensi had a boyfriend. Jealously began to creep into his mind, "O… okay," he said, not knowing what else to say. Kensi's bottom lip trembled as she tried to gather up the courage to tell him the rest.

"What do you see?" Eric asked as he tried to nudge his way into Sam and Callen's window. Sam elbowed him away, "She just told him something," Sam whispered. "He looks shocked. And a little bit pale."

"Deeks," Kensi's voice cracked. "I… I have slept with anyone in a year."

Deeks tilted his head to the side, "Um… I think you have."

"No… no I haven't. So um… when I told my doctor this she … um… asked if there were any… b… blanks in my memory. Like… d… did something happen and I can't … uh… remember."

Deeks crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her for a moment as he took in the information. His mind whirled and spun as bits of information clicked into place. His eyes grew wide and he took a step back, "Vegas?"

Kensi nodded her head, "Vegas. It seems like what happens in Vegas doesn't always stay in Vegas," she tried to lighten the mood with a joke, but it was very ineffective. "Vegas," Deeks repeated weakly just as his eyes rolled back in his head and he crashed to the ground with a thud.

"Deeks just passed out!" Callen alerted the others. "The two of them were talking and he just fainted."

Kensi dropped down to her knees next to Deeks' head and she gently patted him in the face, "Deeks. Deeks!" His eyes slowly fluttered open, "What happened?"

"You fainted."

"I did not faint."

"You did faint."

"Why did I faint?"

Kensi sat back on her heels and sighed, "Because we are having a baby."

Deeks sighed, resting his forearm over his eyes, "We are having a baby." He stated to himself. He lifted his arm slightly so that he could see her, "are we sure that we are having a baby."

Kensi smiled weakly at him, "Pretty positive."

Deeks laid his arm back over his eyes, "Okay then. We are having a baby."

Kensi suddenly felt very unsure of herself, "Are you mad?"

Deeks smiled, "How can I be mad Fern? We are having a baby."

Kensi felt a sense of relief wash over her, "So what do we do next?"

Deeks lifted his arm from his eyes and sat up, "I say we go tell Sam, Callen, Eric and Nell, seeing as they have been watching through the window the whole time."

Kensi shot an irritated glare towards the door and they both smiled when they heard the frantic hustling of the team as they tried to pretend like they were not there. Deeks got to his feet and offered Kensi a hand up. Once she was to her feet she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before they walked out of the gym.

"Pregnant?" Hetty questioned with a stern look.

"Pregnant," Both Deeks and Kensi said in unison.

"Oh my," Hetty furrowed her brow, "How?"

The corners of Deeks' mouth twitched slightly, "I… ah… really didn't think we had t… to explain that part."

Hetty held up a hand, "All I am asking is how this turn of events came about. The last time I checked neither of you were seeing each other romantically."

"Well you see," Deeks started, but Kensi elbowed him in the side to quiet him.

"We've been seeing each other for a few months now," she blurted. Deeks slid a quizzical look in her direction but didn't say anything.

"I see," Hetty mused as she peered over the rim of her glasses. "Very well then. Congratulations to the two of you."

Kensi and Deeks both gave her an awkward smile before they turned and headed toward the bullpen. Sam and Callen were sitting behind their desks, while Nell leaned against Sam's desk and Eric sat on the edge of Callen's. Kensi suddenly felt very tired and did not feel like getting into the "pregnancy" discussion for the third time in one hour. Irritation bubbled within her as she thought to herself, "If these assholes wouldn't have been spying on us we wouldn't have to be explaining ourselves right now." Kensi flopped down in the chair behind her desk and all eyes were on her, "What in the hell are you looking at?" She snapped and all four pairs of eyes quickly diverted elsewhere.

"And that is our cue to go upstairs," Eric mumbled under his breath as he and Nell made a quick escape to their sanctuary.

Callen looked at Sam and both men shrugged her shoulders, which resulted in an irate scoff from Kensi, "Did you really think that I wouldn't see that?" She questioned the two of them.

"I'm hungry," Callen said quickly. "Are you hungry Sam?"

"I'm hungry." Sam responded, making sure not to look in the direction of Kensi.

"Let's go to lunch."

"Good idea."

The two men got up and hurried out of the bullpen, leaving a highly amused Deeks and a very grumpy Kensi in their wake. Deeks chuckled to himself… "cowards." He turned his attention to Kensi, "You hungry?"

All of her anger faded at his question, "I could eat," she said with a nod of her head. Deeks got up from his chair, "Then let's go eat."

The two of them walked out of the bullpen and Hetty just shook her head at the sight, "This should be interesting," she said to no one in particular.

Kensi was a roller coaster of emotions for the rest of the day. One minute she was tearing the guys a new one (Deeks mainly) and the next minute she was crying. Sam and Callen still had no idea what was going on, but they suspected it was something serious when they saw the way that Deeks was doting on Kensi. No matter what cruel things she said to him he always managed to let it roll of his back. He was completely unfazed. As the end of the day neared Kensi announced bitterly that she was going home.

Callen finally got up the nerve to ask her, "Is everything okay? You don't really seem like yourself lately."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" She growled at him. Callen swallowed hard and took a step back. Kensi just rolled her eyes and stormed out of the bullpen. "I'm too tired for this. You tell them," she grumbled to Deeks. He gaped at her as she walked away, "Kens," he called to her, but she never slowed down. "Kensi!" Still nothing. Deeks' shoulders slumped as he let out a long tired sigh. He turned back to the bullpen to see Callen and Sam standing right behind him, causing him to jump.

"What is going on with her?" Callen asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sam mimicked his stance, "Yeah… is she okay?"

Deeks smiled nervously at the two men that were like Kensi's very protective… very scary, older brothers. With a nervous chuckle he took a step back, "Kensi's pregnant. I'm the father. Have a good day gentlemen." Deeks turned on his heels and left two very stunned agents in his wake. He hopped into his car, fired up the engine and took off out of the parking lot. As he drove down the busy streets of Los Angels, he finally had time to process the events of the day. He was going to be a father. Kensi was going to be a mother. They were having a baby. They. Deeks swallowed hard. How could this have happened? His eyes welled with tears. The two of them had been dancing around their feelings for so long and he honestly didn't know where they stood. Were they a couple? Were they going to become a couple? Should he ask her to marry him? Are they going to live together? If they don't will the baby live with him or her? How would this affect their partnership? The road became blurry and Deeks pulled over to the shoulder. He put his car in park and ran a shaky hand over his face. He loved Kensi… there was never a doubt about that, but… but this was so screwed up. He can't even remember sleeping with her. Though he doesn't doubt for one minute that she is telling the truth and that the baby is indeed his. The tears spill out from his eyes and he presses the palms of his hands into his eyes. How could he have screwed up so badly?

A light rapping on the passenger side window grabbed Deeks attention and looked up to see Sam standing there motioning for him to unlock the door. Deeks wipeed his face with the back of his hand and sniffled as he unlocked the door. Sam climbed into the seat and shut the door. Deeks stared out the window at the moving traffic trying desperately to rein in his embarrassing emotions. "So are you going to hit me too?" His voice cracked and he sniffled again.

"What happened Deeks?" Sam asked softly.

Deeks half chuckled/ half sobbed, "I… I honestly don't know." More tears began to spill from his eyes and he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling like a damn fool. "It wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"This," Deeks motioned to the empty air around him. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way. I… I don't know what to do Sam." His voice was so small and pitiful that Sam winced.

Sam laid a comforting hand on Deeks shoulder, "You will figure it out. You will do the right thing?"

Deeks sniffled again, "What makes you think that?"

Sam gives his shoulders a squeeze, "Because you are a good man."

Deeks bottom lip began to tremble and he nodded his head. Sam released his shoulder and let his hands drop to his lap, "Vegas?" He questioned.

Deeks chuckled, "Yeah. Vegas." He swiped at his eyes again, "We don't even remember… you know."

Sam smiled, "You two were pretty far gone by the time that we found you. So that doesn't come as a surprise"

"It sure as hell surprised us."

"I bet."

"I don't know what to do Sam."

Sam reached for the door handle, "Go talk to her. You can't figure this one out on your own." Sam got out of the car and shut the door. Deeks sniffled again as he put his car into drive and pulled out into traffic.

Deeks shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot as he waited for Kensi to answer the door. He was just about to knock again when the door was wrenched open and Kensi stood there glaring at him.

"Hey," he said sheepishly.

She just rolled her eyes and walked away from the door and to the couch. Deeks stepped inside her dark apartment and shut the door behind him. Kensi was sitting on the couch with her feet tucked beneath her. It was easy to tell that she had been crying. Deeks sat down next to her on the couch, but she wouldn't look at him. A lump grew in his throat and tears began to sting his eyes. He cleared his throat before he spoke barely above a whisper, "I am so sorry Kens."

She whipped her head around to glare at him, but the heated look quickly faded when she saw the first tear streak down his face, "Deeks?" She whispered as she placed a gentle hand on the back of his neck. The kind gesture was more than he could take and he broke down crying, "I'm sorry I did this to you. I'm… I'm so sorry."

Kensi had never seen him so vulnerable and it was breaking her heart. She pulled him in close and soon her own tears were falling. "You didn't do this to me," she squeaked. "We did this together. This is not your fault. It is our fault." They stayed like that for a long while before finally breaking apart. Deeks leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He took in a deep breath and cupped his hands round his nose and mouth before exhaling, "So where does that leave us?" He asked.

Kensi knew exactly what he was talking about, "I don't know." She rested a hand on his back, "I guess we just have to see where things end up."

Deeks chuckled, "That sounds like a plan partner."

Kensi leaned back on the couch and Deeks did the same. She sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder, "So… we are going to be parents."

He took her hand in his, "It appears so." He cut his eyes up so that he was looking at her, "You scared."

She smiled warmly, "terrified."

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Week 9…

Deeks sat nervously in the waiting room, bouncing his knee up and down. Kensi sat next to him reading a Gun's N' Ammo magazine. Across from him large pregnant woman was shifting back and forth in her chair trying to find a comfortable way to sit, but she didn't seem to be having much luck. A woman to Deeks' right was typing away at her cell phone while her baby sucked greedily at her fully exposed breast. Deeks swallowed hard… he was definitely out of his element.

"Will you stop that," Kensi barked. "It's annoying."

Deeks leg stopped bouncing, "Sorry. I just…" He laughed uncomfortably and decided it would be best if he just kept his eyes on the hideous carpet of the waiting room.

"What is wrong with you?" Kensi irritably questioned. "And why are you staring at the floor?"

"No reason," Deeks said innocently as he played with the sleeve of his shirt. "I just find the carpet interesting."

Kensi scoffed, "You have got to be kidding me. Are you seriously that uptight?"

"Ms. Blye," the nurse called from the door. 'Oh thank god,' Deeks thought to himself as Kensi got to her feet and slung her purse over her shoulder. Deeks stayed seated. Kensi started to walk toward the door, but stopped when she noticed that Deeks was not with her.

"Hey," she called out to him. Deeks looked at her for a second before pointing to himself. Kensi let out an exasperated sigh, "Yes you. Who else would I be talking to?"

Deeks paled, "You want me to go… back there? Isn't that like forbidden or something? A man free zone?"

The nurse rolled her eyes and Kensi soon followed suit, "Come on."

Deeks scrambled to his feet and followed her into the back. If he felt out of his element before it was nothing like he was feeling in the back. He kept his eyes trained to the carpet, not daring to look up in case he was to see something that he could never un-see. The nurse led them to a dimly lit room and told Kensi to take a seat on the table and Dr. Morris will be with her soon. Kensi sat on the table and Deeks and stood in the corner.

"Deeks," she said, trying to get his attention.

"Yes?" He answered without looking up from the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

She smirked, "Because you just put yourself in the corner like a three year old in timeout."

Deeks shrugged his shoulders. Kensi knew that he was very uncomfortable and for once she decided to take pity on him, "When we get out of here do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure," he said, still not look up from the floor.

"Good, because I am starving."

He looked up at her then, "Why didn't you say something earlier? We could have stopped somewhere on the way in?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Wasn't hungry then."

Deeks gave her a suspicious look and Kensi tried, but failed at looking innocent, which caused Deeks to chuckle. Kensi smiled brightly at her partner. She had been doing a lot of that lately. She couldn't help it. Maybe it was the hormones… or maybe the situation, but either way she has been looking at Deeks in a different way. She always knew that he was a very attractive man, but now that he is sharing his DNA with her child she can't help but notice exactly how good looking he is. Their child is going to be beautiful. She hoped that he or she has his eyes… his smile… his good heart. From the moment he found out the predicament that they had gotten themselves into he had been by her side. He was at her apartment every morning with a variety a goodies for her to consume. He stayed late every night to ensure that she was well fed and happy. He held her hair back more times than she could count when morning sickness overwhelmed her. He was her chauffeur to and from work nearly every day. When they are in the field he is never more than an arms length away from her… always looking… searching for any threat that may present itself.

"You're staring," he states, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Her cheeks turn red, "Sorry. Just thinking."

"About?"

"What the baby is going to look like."

Deeks walked across the room and took her hand in his, "It has you for a mother… the child his going to be gorgeous."

Kensi blushed harder, "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

Their faces were inches apart and she could feel his warm breath on her lips. They were so close all she had to do was lean forward just a little bit and… when did she start having these thoughts?

There moment was interrupted when Dr. Morris walked into the room, "Hello Ms. Blye. How are you feeling this morning."

Kensi was flustered from her close encounter with Deeks, but managed to mumble an awkward, "Fine."

Dr. Morris looked between the two of them and quirked her eyebrow when saw Deeks staring down at the floor as if he had done something wrong.

"Dr. Morris," Kensi said, "This is my partner De… Marty. He is the father."

"Nice to meet you Marty," the doctor said as she pulled the ultrasound machine closer to the bed. "Okay Kensi I need you to lie down on you back and lift your shirt up. Kensi did as she was told and Dr. Morris tucked a towel into the waist of her pants. Deeks looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating and was about to burn a hole through the carpet with his stare. Dr. Morris squeezed the warm jelly on Kensi's belly and Kensi reached out and took Deeks hand in hers, squeezing slightly to get his attention. Dr. Morris began to rub the wand across her belly and soon a black and white image appeared on the screen.

"There's your baby," Dr. Morris announced.

Kensi's breath caught in her throat as she saw the alien shaped thing on the screen, "Marty look," she whispered tearfully. "That's our baby"

Deeks stared at the screen with a look of total awe upon his face. In all his life he can't recall ever seeing anything so beautiful. His eyes began to burn with unshed tears and a huge smile began to creep across his face. That was his child. His blood. His family. A sense of pride flooded through him and he knew at that very moment that there was nothing that he wouldn't do to keep his newly formed family safe. Gently he bent down and kissed Kensi's forehead. She squeezed his hand tightly as they watched the rapid fluttering of their baby's heart.

"Everything looks great," the doctor said as she turned the machine off. Deeks felt disappointed that the picture was gone. It was something that he could have stared at for days. Dr. Morris wiped Kensi's belly down, "I'll be right back with the pictures of the ultrasound," and then she disappeared out the door. Kensi sat up on the bed and couldn't stop smiling. Deeks stood in front of her and gently tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "I think we are going to be able to do this," he said with a smile. "Me too," she agreed as she leaned into her partner. His lips brushed softly against hers and Kensi felt a fiery flame ignite within her. Though Deeks had been there for her throughout the whole ordeal, they had yet to show any kind of intimacy toward each other. It was an awkward subject that they both avoided like the plague. At that very moment she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. And maybe see him naked. Mmmmmm naked. The mental image popped up in her head… yes… definitely naked.

"Kens? Are you okay? Do I need to get the doctor?" Deeks was holding her by her shoulders and the worry on his face nearly melted her heart. Oh yeah… she really wanted to kiss him.

"No. I'm fine," she said innocently, tying her best to get the image of a very naked Deeks out of her mind.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Good. You ready to blow this joint and go get some chow?"

"Absolutely."

They walked out of the doctor's office arm and arm. As they walked out the door Deeks asked, "Why are you smiling?"


	4. Chapter 4

Week 13…

"Damn it," Kensi cursed from her bedroom.

Deeks was immediately at the door, "Is everything okay in there?"

"I can't get my jeans zipped," she whined.

"I'm coming in," he announced as he opened the door. He stopped in the doorway and smiled at the sight of his partner laid out on the bed trying frantically to zip her pants around her small baby bump. Frustrated she let her hand drop to the bed and turned her head to Deeks, "Help."

"I think it may be time for some maternity pants," he said as he walked into her bathroom. She could hear him rifling around in her drawers, but didn't question what he was doing. "I don't need maternity pants," she called out to him. Soon he emerged from the bathroom with a rubber band. He looped it through the button hole and fed it through itself and hooked the loose end to the button. Kensi looked down at his handwork and then looked up to him, "Thanks."

"Not a problem Cupcake," he said as he offered her a hand up. She glared at him as she took his hand, "Cupcake?"

He hauled her into a sitting position, "Doth the lady not like Cupcake?"

Kensi sat on the bed lost deep in thought. Deeks could see a little drool forming in the corner of his mouth and he chuckled, "You are thinking about cupcakes aren't you?"

"Chocolate cupcakes with strawberry frosting and sprinkles," she said, licking her lips.

He squatted down so that he was at eye level with her and rested his forearms on her thighs, "I tell you what. Let me take you shopping for some more appropriate clothes and I will by you all the cupcakes you can eat."

"I don't need maternity pants," she said, cutting her eyes at him.

"Kens… you look like a busted can of biscuits in those jeans. You need maternity pants."

She gasped and tears welled up in her eyes, "I what?" She squeaked. .

Immediately Deeks realized his fatal error and tried his best to backpedal, "No, no, no, no, no, don't cry. Please don't cry. I didn't mean it. I swear."

Kensi's bottom lip began to tremble and a fat tear rolled down her cheek. Deeks mentally cursed himself. Her lips formed a tight line as she tried not to show how much he had hurt her. Deeks looked to her with pleading eye, "Kensi I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. Really. I promise."

She sniffled slightly and the sound broke Deeks' heart. Why was he such an asshole?

"Come on Kens," he said gently taking her by the arm, but she yanked her arm away from him. "Let's just go to work," she spit, her voice dripping with venom. Deeks sighed, inwardly rolling his eyes at his stupidity. He was going to pay for his mistake.

The ride into work was silent and tense. The pair entered the bullpen and found Sam, Callen, Eric, Nell and Hetty talking amongst themselves. When Kensi walked into the bullpen Nell asked her what was wrong. Tears formed in Kensi's eyes again she sniffled. Hetty placed a gentle hand on her back, "What happened Ms. Blye?" Kensi pointed a shaky finger at Deeks and wailed, "He said I look like a busted can of biscuits."

Five pairs of angry eyes shifted toward a helpless Deeks. "Oh man," he whined. "I didn't mean anything by it. I swear. I was just pointing out that she doesn't fit into her jeans anymore. It just she has a muffin to… no, her stomach kind of… hangs over… no wait," Deeks began to panic as he realized he was digging himself a hole he would never be able to crawl out of, "what I mean is… she has gained a lot… no, no, no, a little bit of weight and she may be more comfortable in jeans more suited to her size."

"My size?" Kensi wailed. "Nell gave him a withering look as she pulled Kensi into a gentle hug, "You don't look like a busted can of biscuits," she reassured her friend. Kensi sniffled and nodded her head. Deeks shoulders slumped and he accepted defeat as he dropped to his chair behind his desk. Hetty approached his desk, "Shame on you Mr. Deeks. Shame."

"Dude," Eric scoffed, "even I know enough about women to know you never say anything about their weight." He shook his head and made his way upstairs. .

"A busted can of biscuits?" Callen questioned. "You actually said that to her?" Callen walked away with a sly grin on his face. Deeks buried his face in his hands and exhaled deeply. He was screwed.

Sam sat down on the corner of Deeks' desk and leaned in to whisper so that only he could hear, "When my wife was pregnant with our daughter I made the mistake of saying if she got any bigger we were going to need a semi to get her to the hospital."

Deeks parted his fingers so that he could see Sam, "Really? How did that turn out?"

"She stabbed me in the ass with a fork," Sam said with all seriousness. "I walked with a limp for a month."

Deeks couldn't help but laugh, which got him another angry glare from Nell.

"Long story short," Sam whispered, "Never… under any circumstances… do you ever comment on your woman's weight. Ever."

Deeks nodded his head and Sam gave him a reassuring pat on the back before heading back to his desk. Deeks was honestly surprised at how Sam was being with him. He always thought Sam hated him… well maybe not hate, but didn't like him very much. Yet he was the one that was there for support and guidance. Offering advice and sharing stories. If he wouldn't have known any better he would swear that they were becoming friends.

The day passed by slowly and Kensi refused look in Deeks' direction. As the end of the work day approached Kensi informed Deeks that Nell would be giving her a ride home. Her voice was so cold and bitter it felt like she had actually cut him. He sat on the corner of his desk and watched as the two women exited the building, not even giving him a second glance.

"Come on," Sam said as he slapped Deeks on the back.

"Excuse me?" Deeks asked feeling a bit confused.

"We are going out for drinks. I'm buying."

"Why?"

"Because you look like you need a drink."

"That I do," He sighed. ."You coming G?" Deeks called over to Callen. He looked up from his paper at the two men before shaking his head, "No, I think I'll sit this one out."

"Let's go," Sam said as he walked toward the door. Deeks took one last look at Kensi's empty desk and let his head drop. He had really stepped in it this time. She may never speak to him again.

The music in the bar was pleasant and not too loud for casual conversation. Deeks had never been in the bar before, but Sam assured him it was a great place. Much to his surprise he was telling the truth. Sam held up two fingers to the barmaid and she disappeared behind the bar and quickly returned with two beers. Deeks thanked the lovely lady and then took a long refreshing sip.

"She won't stay mad at you forever," Sam said as he placed his beer on the table. "It's some sort of hormone thing. They go a little crazy from time to time, but they always seem to come back to earth on their own."

"She wouldn't even look at me today." Deeks pouted as he rolled his beer bottle between his palms.

"It gets better," Sam reassured him. "Eventually."

Deeks nodded his head and neither man spoke for a long time. Deeks polished off the remainder of his beer and motioned for a new one, "Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked after the barmaid delivered the beer.

Sam gave him a confused look so Deeks explained, "Normally you avoid talking to me as much as possible. I believe in the past you said my voice was like nails on a chalkboard to you. So why are you talking to me so much now?"

Sam took a sip of his beer and sighed, "Look. It may not be my place… it probably isn't. But… I know you didn't have a good home life growing up. I know your dad wasn't there for you… wasn't an example for you. When I found out I was going to be a dad I called up my own father, who gave me advice and talked me through the rough patches that come along with pregnancy. He was my rock. And… well… I know that you don't have anyone to call… so I was just trying to… help."

The men again fell into silence. Deeks stared quietly out the window lost in thought, causing Sam to worry that may have actually overstepped his boundaries. Deeks was a chatterbox, but the one thing he never talked about was his past. Sam tried to think of something to say… anything to break the silence, but he was drawing a blank.

"Thank you," Deeks finally spoke. "For everything."

Sam smiled, "It has been my pleasure."

Deeks shifted in his seat and looked up from his beer, "So when does the crying thing stop? I mean I understand about the her crying over the whole "can of biscuits" comment, but she started crying today during a toilet paper commercial. I spend my entire paycheck on boxes of tissues."

Sam laughed loudly, "It's going to be a while and it only gets worse after the baby is born."

"Really," Deeks whined.

Sam leaned in close, "You think that is bad. Wait until you hear this…"


	5. Chapter 5

Week 17…

"Hide, got to hide," Deeks frantically whispered as he scurried into the bullpen looking for a place to hide. Callen and Sam both looked up to see the wide eyed panic on the man's face. "Is there a problem Deeks?" Callen asked with an amused grin on his face.

"You got to hide me," Deeks begged.

Callen just shook his head, "What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then why are you hiding from Kensi?" Sam questioned.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "What makes you think that I am hiding from Kensi?"

"Deeks?" Kensi called out sweetly. "Where are you Deeks?"

"Oh God," Deeks exclaimed as he got that deer in the headlights look. He sent a panicked look to Sam, "Help." Sam shook his head and rolled his chair away from his desk, "Don't let me feel your breath on my legs," he growled. Deeks quickly dropped to his hands and knees and scurried under the desk like a cockroach escaping the kitchen light. Once Deeks had positioned himself in the corner Sam rolled his chair back in place just as Kensi walked into the bullpen. "Have you seen Deeks?" She questioned, looking at Sam.

"No," Sam said innocently.

Kensi looked to Callen, who was looking at Sam, "No," he said slowly.

She frowned, "Maybe he is in the gym," she thought aloud. Once she vacated the bullpen Sam rolled away and Deeks climbed out from under the desk.

"Thanks," he said, still nervously looking around.

"What's going on Deeks?" Callen asked. "Why are you hiding for Kensi?"

"Wrong?" Deeks feigned a shocked look, "There is nothing wrong."

"Deeks," Callen sighed.

"It's nothing, we were just playing a game of hide and seek."

"Hide and Seek?" Callen questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"That woman is crazy," Deeks whined. "She… she…"

"Deeks," Kensi called out again and Deeks dropped to the floor like he had been shot. Kensi meandered into the bullpen, "Was Deeks just here? I thought I heard his voice."

Callen's eyes slid to where Deeks was cowering and Deeks shot Callen a pleading look, begging him not to tell. Callen rolled his eyes, "Nope. Haven't seen him."

Kensi huffed, "Where is he?" The question was more to herself than to the guys. She walked out of the bullpen and up to ops. Eric would find him. Deeks peered over the edge of Sam's desk and watched her as she slowly made her way up the stairs. Halfway up she stopped and turned to face the bullpen again, "Oh crap," Deeks whispered as he pressed him self as flat as he could against the side of the desk. Neither Callen nor Sam looked up from their paperwork, but Callen's shoulders were shaking as he silently laughed. Kensi stared at the scene a moment before shrugging her shoulders and walking the rest of the way upstairs.

"She's gone," Sam said. "But you know she's up there having Eric trace your cell."

Deeks looked up from his crouched position, "I already disabled my GPS." He said proudly.

"You want to tell us what is going on?" Callen questioned.

"Not really," Deeks mumbled.

"Deeks, come on, maybe we can help." Sam stated with genuine concern.

Deeks laughed, "No. You can't help with this."

"It can't be that bad," Callen stated. "Just tell us."

Deeks snorted and got to his feet. "Okay," he mused, shoving his hands into his back pockets, "You really want to know?"

Both men nodded.

"Fine, but we can't talk here. She might find me."

Callen crossed his arms over his chest, "do you have a place in mind?"

Deeks smiled, "yeah. Follow me."

Five minutes later….

"Seriously Deeks," Callen growled. "Were in a broom closet… in the women's bathroom." All three men were standing chest to chest in the tiny space. Callen shifted uncomfortably as he eyed the box of super absorbent tampons next to his head.

"She will never look for me here," he whispered happily.

"Will you get off of my foot?" Sam ordered.

"Watch you elbow," Callen complained. "Deeks this is crazy. Why are we hiding?"

"Hey… watch were you a moving big guy," Deeks scolded. "There isn't exactly a lot of room in here you know."

"G, I think he has finally lost his mind," Sam said as he tried to maneuver himself into a more comfortable position.

"I'm not going crazy," Deeks hissed. "She is. She has lost her mind. Gone off the reservation. She is one taco short of a combo. She…"

"We get it Deeks," Sam and Callen said in unison.

"Sorry."

"Now what is the problem?" Callen asked.

Deeks suddenly felt quite embarrassed, "She… um… well… you see… um…"

"Spit it out Deeks," Sam said, growing more and more frustrated by the moment.

Deeks took a deep breath and then began talking so fast it was hard for Callen and Sam to keep up, "Her libido is in overdrive. Her hormones have turned her into a sex crazed teen! She is lurking around every corner ready to pounce! She is like a freaking dog with a bone… okay poor choice of words there, but holy mother of mayhem I can't catch a break! She walked in on me in the shower this morning. She said it was an accident, but I know better… that was no accident. She is chasing me at work, trying to pull me into the bathroom for a quicky! She doesn't understand that No means No! I mean the way that she looks at me… guys she is going to kill me before this is all over with."

Callen and Sam both started to laugh, "Seriously Deeks? This is about sex?"

"No," Deeks scoffed. "This about sex with my pregnant partner."

Callen shook his head, "The partner that you got pregnant." Callen could see the look of despair in the blonde agent's eyes, "Come on Deeks. It's not like you two haven't… you know."

Deeks sighed, "Yeah, but the last time we had… you know… we weren't exactly in our right minds."

Sam and Callen both gawked at the poor man, "You mean you haven't… at all?"

"Nope, not even once. It's not like we are in a relationship you know. We are still just partners who happen to be having a baby together."

"Damn," Sam huffed. "We just assumed you two were an item now. Y'all have been dancing around this 'thing' of yours for years now. Surely the Vegas incident would have jumpstarted something."

"Our relationship status is something we don't really talk about. We are what we are," Deeks explained. "And now that she is wanting to… you know… I'm not so sure that is the right step."

"Why do you say that," Callen asked.

"I don't want 'us' to be just because of the baby. I want it to be because we want it. And in Kensi's current state of mind it feels too much like taking advantage of her. I can't do it. I can't hurt her like that."

"Have you talked to her about this?" Sam asked.

Deeks laughed, "Kensi? No. Like I said before, we don't really talk about that particular subject. It is a little too confusing right now. Plus, I don't want to upset her."

"You need to talk to her," Sam stated. "You can't hide forever and hiding from her is going to hurt her a lot worse than just telling her what you think."

Deeks let his head drop and exhaled a deep breath, "This is so screwed up. God, I am never drinking again."

"That is probably a good idea," Callen said with a smile. "We are going to have our hands full with the surfing ninja assassin as it is… we don't need another one running around."

"We?" Deeks questioned.

Callen smirked, "You didn't really think we were going to let you two go at this alone did you? We got your back man… hers too."

"Thanks guys. I really appre…" Deeks words were cut short when the door to the closet was swung open. Callen and Sam looked up as Deeks slowly turned to see Nell standing there with a puzzled look on her face. Deeks gave her an embarrassed smile and a slight wave of his fingers, which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Sam.

"What?" Nell began to ask. "Why are you in… you know what? I don't really want to know."

"Well that was awkward," Deeks stated with a smile.

"Get out of here," Sam said as he shoved the man out of the closet.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Kensi now," Deeks stated. "She probably already knows that I'm in here anyway. Nell can't keep a secret." Deeks turned and headed out of the bathroom.

Callen chuckled, "I don't envy him."

"You said it," Sam responded as he reached for the door handle. When he opened the door both men jumped at the sight of Henrietta Lange standing there staring them down, "May I have a word with you two in my office?" Sam smiled nervously and nodded his head. Both men shared a look of concern as they headed out of the women's bathroom.

At Kensi's apartment….

"Ugh," she grumbled as she dropped her bag to the floor. "It was a long boring day."

"Sure was," Deeks mumbled as he picked her bag up and placed it on the counter… there was no need for her to be tripping over the thing in the middle of the night.

Kensi rolled her neck, "Do you have any idea why Hetty gave Sam and G bathroom duty for a month?"

"Not a clue."

Kensi yawned as she lowered herself onto the couch and propped her feet on the coffee table. She patted the cushion next to her and Deeks could see that she was getting that 'look' in her eyes again. He walked over to where she was, but sat down on the coffee table instead of the couch and began to untie her shoes and slip them off her feet. He could feel her stare on him the entire time and it was making him sweat. He knows he needs to talk to her, but it is going to be a really hard conversation.

"Why are you sitting over there?" She finally asked.

Deeks sighed, "Look Kens, we need to talk."

"Okay," she said worriedly.

Deeks picked up one of her feet and began massaging it, "I don't think we should go there."

"Where?"

"There," Deeks enunciated the word.

Kensi thought about it for a moment and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "Oh," she said softly. Deeks could see the hurt on her face and it made him feel like the worst person to ever walk the planet. "I understand," she said as her voice cracked.

"I don't think you do, Kens."

"It's because I fat and bloated and I look like a beached whale!"

Deeks chuckled, "It's not that at all. I promise."

"Then what exactly is the problem?" She asked, with a hint of anger in her voice.

Deeks sighed, "It's not the right time."

"Deeks, it is just sex. What does time have to do with it?"

"My point exactly," he said as he put down her foot and picked up the other one. "It's just sex. You deserve more than just sex Kensi. We both do."

"You aren't making any sense."

"We should go slow."

"We are having a baby Deeks… it think we are beyond the slow part."

"I want a relationship," He stated louder than he intended. "I don't want to just have sex… to just use you to fulfill a need. You are better than that Kensi and you deserve better than that. I refuse to take advantage of you just so you can hate me later."

"You want a what?" Kensi asked softly.

Deeks moved to sit next to her on the couch, "Kensi… I care about you. More than I have every cared about anyone before. I don't want to screw this up anymore than we already have. You are very important to me and I don't ever want to lose you… for any reason. Let's do this right."

Kensi sat there for a moment in silence, staring blankly at the wall. Deeks was certain that she was pissed, but when she turned to look at him he saw no anger at all, "Okay," she said sweetly. "We take it slow." Deeks smiled as he tucked a curl behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her softly. She reached up and laced her fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss. 'Wow' thought Deeks… this is… wow… just wow.


	6. Chapter 6

Week 21…

"You know I've been thinking," Kensi stated as she absentmindedly rubbed her belly. She was lying down on the couch with her feet propped in Deeks lap.

"Well that can't be good," Deeks teased from the other end of the couch. Kensi gave him a playful glare and nudged him with her foot. "What were you thinking?" Deeks patted her on the leg.

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't want to tell you now."

"Really? You are going to play that game?"

Kensi turned her nose up at him, but she was having a hard time keeping the smile off of her face. Deeks got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Kensi raised her head off the couch to see what he was doing… she was nosey… she couldn't help it. When she heard him walk out of the kitchen she dropped back down to the couch and pretended that she wasn't interested. He tapped her on the foot and she raised her legs so that he could sit back down.

"You going to tell me what you were thinking?" He questioned teasingly.

"Nope."

"Not even for a double chocolate cherry brownie with mint frosting?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he waved the brownie at her.

"Where did you get that?" Kensi asked as her mouth began to water. "They don't see those in Los Angeles."

"I know," he said as he smelled the delicious brownie. "They only sell them at Mrs. Matthew's bakery in San Jose. A place I happen to know that you love." His smile grew, "I happen to know a few people that live in that general area and had them ship me a few batches."

"Really?" Kensi was excited and she wasn't even going to attempt to hide it.

He waved the brownie at her again, "Now tell me what you were thinking and I will gladly give you the brownie."

"Blackmail is beneath you," she scowled, but she couldn't take her eyes off of the much craved sugary sweet.

Deeks scrunched up his face, "It's really not. Now tell me."

"Fine," Kensi pouted, "I was just thinking that our living arrangements are really ideal at the moment."

Deeks handed her the brownie, "Go on."

Kensi shoved the entire brownie in her mouth and rolled her eyes, "Oh my God this is good." Deeks just smiled at her… she was so cute when she was being a pig. "So," she said through a mouth full of brownie, "I was thinking that maybe we could get a place together. Neither of us has the room for a nursery in our current apartments and I'm over halfway done with the pregnancy. I don't want to try and move a week before my due date. Also, that means that we don't have to decide who the baby lives with. It could just live with the two of us. And before you say anything, I know that we are taking is slow, so I figured we could get a three bedroom house and we could each have our own rooms. It would just make life so much easier." She swallowed the rest of the brownie and looked up to her partner, "so what do you think?"

"That actually sounds like a really good plan," he said as he reached over and wiped brownie crumbs off of her chin, allowing his hand go linger longer than needed.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Really," he smiled. To be honest he had been thinking about their living situation for a while now and he had been formulating a plan quite similar to hers. "We can start looking as soon as we get home from work."

Kensi's eyes sparkled happily and Deeks felt like he could look into them for a lifetime and never get bored. They had been growing closer of the past few weeks and Deeks was finally starting to realize exactly what her happiness meant to him. He would do anything just to see her smile.

"Well," Kensi said, pulling him from his thoughts, "We better get going. Hetty says that she has a training class that we have to take."

Deeks helped Kensi off the couch and made sure that she was steady before he let her go. "What kind of training do you think Hetty has planned? I can't see it being anything to physically demanding since we ALL have to attend."

"You think I can't do anything physical?" She asked offended.

Deeks rolled his eyes and walked away without comment. He had learned his lesson the last time and he won't make that mistake again.

At the Ops center….

Kensi and Deeks walked into the gym to find Callen, Sam, Nell and Eric already waiting for them. There were four long tables set up in the middle of the room. White sheets hid the bulky items that were sitting on the table.

"What do you think we are doing?" Callen asked.

"Beats me," Sam replied.

"I am glad to see that everyone has arrived in a timely manner," Hetty announced from behind the center table. All six agents jumped at the sound of her voice… when in the hell did she walk into the gym?

"I have a very special training exercise for you all. One that I am sure that you will enjoy." Hetty explained as she removed the sheets from the tables. Everyone just stared with a look of confusion on their faces as the items that were revealed. Six freakishly realist dolls were lined up on the table along with diapers, baby bottles, blankets, various bottles of lotions and ointments, pacifiers, baby clothes, a car seat and a baby tub.

"Um," Deeks clicked his tongue, "well this is interesting."

Hetty smiled at the group, "It has come to my attention that this team is woefully lacking the skills one needs to care for an infant. Today we will rectify that situation."

"But Kensi and Deeks are the only ones that are having a baby," Callen said, feeling more confused than ever.

"And I already went through this with a real baby," Sam added.

"Both of you are correct," Hetty said, peering at them over the rim of her glasses, "but in our line of work we sometimes run across situations where such a skill is needed. If we were to ever encounter a situation where we needed to care for an infant, I would like to feel confident in your abilities." She clapped her hands together, "So if you will, please step up to the table and select a baby. I will return shortly to begin your lesson."

Three minutes later….

Hetty walked back into the gym and was shocked by what she saw. Callen had his baby tucked under his arm while he was busy texting. Sam's baby was lying on the floor next to his feet. Nell was holding her baby by its leg, while Eric and Deeks were treating their babies like puppets. Kensi was holding her baby by its head. Hetty just shook her head and cleared her throat, "I do hope that this is not the way you would handle your own children," she said, giving her team a very disappointed look.

"What?" Callen asked. "They are just dolls."

"No Mr. Callen. As of this moment you will look at these training aids as if they were your own children. You will treat them as such. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded. Hetty had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, "Then please hold them properly. Cradle them… support their little heads."

A loud thump echoed through the gym and everyone turned to see Eric picking up his baby, "Ooops," he said sheepishly.

Hetty pinched the bridge of her nose, "Do not pick it up by its arm Mr. Beale." Today was going to be a long day.

"You put the diaper on backwards Miss Jones please try again."

"Mr. Deeks please do not leave your child unattended on the table it might fall off… no it will not bounce!"

"Mr. Beale if the formula is boiling do not feed it to the baby."

"I said firm pats Mr. Callen, not to beat the poor child to death. It is not a drum you know."

"Mr. Hanna! I thought you said you had experience. When I said to make sure the child was secured in the car seat I did not mean for you to strangle it to death with the belts."

"Support the baby's head Mr. Deeks!"

"Put your phone down Ms. Jones. Your child is in the tub, you must pay attention!"

"Miss Blye you cannot remove the child's arm to make the clothes go on easier… now put that back."

"That is not rocking Mr. Deeks… that is shaking."

"I saw that Mr. Beale!"

"No Mr. Callen, you cannot give a child whiskey to cure colic."

"Do not toss your baby in the air Mr. Hanna."

"Mr. Deeks! Put that down!"

"I said a slight dusting of baby powder not half the bottle."

"Miss Blye when you swaddle a baby you do not swaddle its head. You are not wrapping up a mummy."

"I said put that down Mr. Deeks!"

"Mr. Beale, when I said use suction to clear the baby's nose that is not what I intended."

"Oh no!" Kensi gasped, gaining everyone's attention. She turned to face the group with a look of pure horror on her face. In her left hand was her child's body in her right was its head, "I decapitated our baby," Deeks bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. She began to cry. "Oh my god. I am the worst mother ever!" Fat tears rolled down her checks and her bottom lip trembled as she looked toward Deeks, holding the separate pieces out so that he could see them, "I broke our baby!" Deeks handed his "child" over to Nell and pulled Kensi into a gentle embrace, "Honey, it's okay."

"No it's not," she cried. "I can't do this. It doesn't come naturally to me." She was becoming hysterical and Deeks motioned with his head for everyone to give them a moment alone. The team filed out of the gym, dropping their babies on the table as they went. Hetty just shook her head and followed them. Kensi was weeping openly, still holding the disfigured doll in her hands, "The… the head just twisted right off," she sobbed.

"It's okay Kens. It is just a doll."

She cried harder, "what if I can't do this Deeks? What if I hurt our baby? Oh god… what if I twist our baby's head off?"

Deeks couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped his lips, "Sweetie you are not going to twist our baby's head off. I promise you. It will come to you… just give it time."

She pulled away from him so that she could see his face, "How can you have so much faith in me? I'm not good with kids… I don't like kids."

"Because, I know you Kens… I know how good your heart is and how much you already love this baby. You are going to be a great mother. I just know it."

"How can you possibly know that?"

Deeks pulled her into another embrace, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then trust me on this… okay?"

"Okay," she said weakly as she handed the baby's head and body to him. He looked down at the decapitated doll and just started laughing uncontrollably. "What?" Kensi asked, a slight smile curling on her lips. Deeks couldn't stop laughing and soon he was doubled over gasping for air. His laughter was contagious and soon Kensi was laughing and snorting right along with him. After the laughter died down he tossed the baby to the table and they both walked out of the gym arm in arm.


	7. Chapter 7

Week 22…

"No," Kensi said flatly.

"What?" Deeks whined. "This is the fourth house we have looked at today."

"I don't like it," Kensi sneered. "It smells funny."

Deeks threw his hand up in frustration, "Everything smells funny to you!"

"It does not!" She knew that he was getting annoyed with her, but she honestly didn't care. They would be raising their child in whatever house they chose… it had to be perfect.

Deeks pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned… the woman was impossible at times.

"Will you quit being a baby and just take me to the next house?" Kensi huffed, looking around the deserted street and then back to the house, "Where is the realtor?"

"She left."

"Why did she do that? We weren't done yet!"

Deeks opened the car door, "Probably because you told her to shut up and threw a potted plant at her head."

"Well she was being pushy," Kensi defended.

"No, she was making a comment and you overreacted."

"Overreacted?" Kensi shouted.

"And here we go," Deeks grumbled as he slid behind the wheel and closed his door. Kensi took her place in the passenger's seat and began to pout. When Deeks didn't take the bait, Kensi huffed, crossed her arms over her chest and making sure she released enough huffs and puffs that he knew she was mad. Deeks never said a word as they drove to the next house. They pulled into to the driveway and Deeks turned the car off. He stared up at the winding driveway and shook his head… why would anyone need a driveway that long? It's not a driveway… it is a street.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked. "You scared off our realtor."

"It's not my fault that she spooks easily," Kensi snorted in disgust.

"Kens, you assaulted the woman because she mentioned that the kitchen cabinets were real wood."

Kensi didn't say anything.

Deeks groaned again, "Seriously… I'm getting the silent treatment?"

Kensi wouldn't even look at him. "Whatever," he spit. "I'm tired and I am ready to go home." He put the car in reverse, but just as the car began to roll backwards Kensi opened the door. "Hey," he yelled as he slammed on the brakes, "What in the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of the damn car," she said as she grabbed onto the door frame and hoisted herself out of the car.

Deeks let his head drop against the steering wheel, "perfect," he grumbled. What in the hell was her problem? He thought as he put the car in park and got out, slamming the door behind him. "Kensi," he begged, but she stormed past him and headed for the front door of the house, "Kensi," he called after her, "don't do this. Please?" She completely ignored him as she dropped down to her knees in front of the door and began to pick the lock. "What are you doing?" He whispered as he dropped down next to her.

"I'm baking a cake," she said sarcastically.

"Kensi, stop. You do realize what you are doing is a crime, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed the last tumbler in place. With a smile she turned the knob and the door opened, "I came her to see this house and I am going to see this house! With or without the realtor." She struggled to her feet and then walked into the house like she owned it. Deeks shook his head and followed her in.

"It's beautiful," she exclaimed happily as she inspected the mahogany banister. Deeks looked around the eloquently decorated home, but something was very… very wrong. "Kens," Deeks said as his eyes roamed over the picture frames that decorated the walls. "Wow… look at the kitchen!" "Um… Kensi," Deeks called again. "Oh and the backyard… it's huge!" Deeks eyes slid toward the ceiling when he heard the sound of footstep running. "Of course," he groaned as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed Kensi by the wrist.

"What?" She spit.

"Kensi people still live in this house!" He whispered heatedly.

"No they don't," she laughed. "Why would there be a for sale sign if…" She stopped speaking when she heard the footsteps too. There was no exit from the kitchen! Crap, the homeowner was coming down the stairs. Deeks scanned the room quickly, spotting a pantry on the opposite side. With very few choices hiding in the pantry seemed to be a reasonable thing to do. Quietly he opened the door and pulled Kensi inside just before the man entered the kitchen. Deeks could see him clearly through the crack and he also saw the gun that the man was holding in his hands.

"What do you see?" Kensi whispered.

"Really?" Deeks whispered back. "Now you want to talk to me?"

"What? I was just asking a question?"

"Shhhh," Deeks hissed, placing his finger over her lips.

Kensi didn't like being shushed and she sure as hell didn't like his finger where it was.

"Son of a bitch," he hissed. "Did you just bite me?" He questioned as he tucked the injured finger under his armpit. "You bit me! I can't believe you bit me!"

"Don't shush me!"

"Are you kidding me? We are trapped in a closet with a gun wielding stranger nearby and you are actually going to get mad for shushing you?"

"It's rude," she quietly exclaimed. "And secondly this is a pantry, not a closet. A closet would have more room. It's like trying to hide in a freaking shoe box."

"Well maybe if you would lay off the doughnuts you would fit better." He regretted it the instant he said it. "Ow. Hey," he swatted at her hands "quit pinching me!"

"Quit calling me fat." She pinched him again on the arm.

"In case you haven't noticed we kind of have a satiation here, so will you please quit hurting me?"

"Hello!" The man called out. "Who's there?"

Kensi placed her finger over Deeks mouth, "Shhh."

"Seriously," he said around her finger. "Isn't that rude? I should bite you?"

Kensi slapped her hand over his mouth and they both held their breath as the man walked by the pantry. Once they were sure he was gone Kensi spoke up again, "We need to get out of here."

"I told you not to come in here in the first place!"

"I'm having an off day… sue me."

"Off? You call this off? This isn't off. This is bat shit crazy!"

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "What is he doing?" She whispered when they heard the man walk back into the kitchen. Deeks watched him carefully through the crack, "It looks like he is fixing him something to eat."

"Uh-oh. Do you think he is going to have to come in here?"

Deeks whimpered when he saw the man heading for the pantry, "Of course he is."

"What are we going to do?"

"Do you think you could fit through the kitchen window?" Kensi shot him an angry glare. "Okay, so I guess we are going to have to go with option number two." Kensi quirked an eyebrow at him when he held up two cans, "Peaches or peas?"

The man opened up the pantry and got the surprise of his life when the two strangers leapt forward and smacked him in the head with a can of peas. The man dropped to the ground and the two agents scrambled around him and out the door. "Come on Kensi," Deeks said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the driveway. "You need to hurry." Why did the driveway have to be so damn long?

"I am hurrying. This is my top speed!"

The car soon came into view and they both scrambled in. Deeks cranked the car and slammed it in reverse just as the homeowner came running down the drive. "Go, go, go," Kensi shouted as the man leveled his gun with their car. Deeks slammed the gas pedal all the way to the floor and smoke billowed around them as the tires spun out. _Pow. Thump_. The tires gained purchase and they flew out of the driveway at breakneck speeds. Once out of the driveway he slammed the car in drive and they speed off. Once they were a safe distance Deeks pulled over to the side of the road and tried to catch his breath, "That bastard shot my car!"

"Well we did just break into his house and assault him with canned goods."

"Let's not do that again."

Kensi nodded. "Agreed, we should just stick with the realtor from here on out."

"Sounds like a plan," Deeks smiled, but the smile quickly faded when he realized she wanted him to call the realtor now. Why even bother arguing, he thought to himself as he pulled out his phone.

Three houses later…

Deeks patience was almost non-existent by the time the reached the final house of the day. As per the agreement he had made with the realtor, Kensi waited in the car while she unlocked the door. Kensi didn't seem very happy about that, but the realtor said he had to keep that crazy woman away from her. As soon as the realtor was safely in her car Kensi and Deeks walked up to the house. Deeks' heart sank at the sight of the dilapidated building. It was run down to say the least. The porch was dry rotted, the paint was peeling, the fence was broken and if he wasn't mistaken his apartment had more square footage than the little shack. So in other words… a huge waste of time.

The couple walked through the door and it took a minute for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. The living room was tiny, with scuffed up hardwood floors and a stone fireplace. The kitchen was directly behind the living room and it was roughly the same size with a gas stove that was probably older than Deeks. He just rolled his eyes as they walked down the hallway to inspect the bedrooms. The first door to the right contained the bathroom, which consisted of a claw foot tub placed in the center of a large bay window, a pedal stool sink and a toilet that was missing the seat. There were two small bedrooms on the left side of the hall. One was painted a color that Deeks called, "diarrhea green" and the other bedroom was painted a deep maroon color with bright purple trim. The master bedroom, which was located across the hall was only slightly larger and was painted Pepto-Bismol pink. "Who would pick these colors?" Deeks questioned as they stepped out into the hall.

"It's perfect," Kensi said with a kind of wonderment that one would hear from a child at Christmas.

"W… What?" Deeks couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Kensi this place is a dump. We can't live here much less raise a baby here."

"No," she said shaking her head. "The house is sound. It is good craftsmanship… they don't build them like this anymore. Sure it needs a few repairs, but the price makes this place a steal."

"Kensi," Deeks pleaded, "We are about to have a baby. We don't really have time to repair anything."

She looked him directly in his eyes and smiled, "We could make it our own. Do what we want with it. It isn't far from work and if you stand out in the backyard you can see the beach. It is perfect for both of us… you just have to see the potential."

He wanted to argue… he wanted to say no, but it is a rare thing to see that kind of sparkle in Kensi's eyes and there was no way he was going to take that away from her, "Okay," he smiled. Kensi was overjoyed, "Really?"

He gently caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers, "Really. If it makes you this happy, then yes."

Kensi placed her hand on top of his and leaned into his touch, "It will be our home," she said sweetly.

Deeks pulled her close, "for our family," he sighed happily.

Kensi couldn't ever remember being that happy at any other point in her life. As she gazed into his ocean blue eyes she finally felt whole… complete… safe. It was in that moment that she realized Deeks was the one that she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. Kensi closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. It was their first kiss in their new home. She was just so happy it was nearly overwhelming. Her emotions got away from her and as they parted from their kiss she said something that neither of them were expecting, "Marry me."


	8. Chapter 8

Week 22 part 2

Hello All. Sorry for such a short chapter, but I changed the way that the story was going. My original chapter wasn't going to be a very happy chapter and I have had so much fun righting this lighthearted story that I didn't want to put a dark spin on it... yet. Thank you all for reading! Enjoy!

Deeks was frozen… did she just say what he though she just said? Kensi took a tentative step back as she watched the color drain out of her partner's face. She hadn't meant to drop a bombshell like that… She just got caught up in the moment and it kind of slipped out. Though, she has to admit that she wasn't prepared for his reaction. He hadn't moved in the last ten minutes. He just keeps staring blankly ahead with eyes the size of saucers. She needs to do some serious damage control.

"Deeks," she said waving a hand in front of his face. "Earth to Deeks."

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" He whispered in a harsh panicked voice.

"What?" Kensi snorts. "Marry you? In your dreams."

Deeks points a finger at her, "You said marry me!"

"No… no I didn't. I said carry me."

"Carry you?"

"Yes," she lied. "My feet hurt and I don't want to walk anymore. So carry me."

Deeks eyeballs her suspiciously, "Seriously?"

She puts her hands on her hips, "Do I look like I am joking?"

"B… but I don't have my back brace."

Kensi scowled, punching him in the arm, "Ow," He hissed. "Must you always resort to violence?"

"Must you always comment on my weight?"

He rolled his eyes and scooped Kensi up in his arms with an overly dramatic grunt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his shoulder. "He bought it," she thought with a smile.

Deeks placed her in the passenger's seat and jogged over to the driver's side. As he climbed behind the wheel he looked over to Kensi with suspicion. He knows what he heard. She can deny it all she wants to, but she asked him to marry her. As he backed the car out of the driveway he couldn't help but think that it wasn't the worst idea in the world.


	9. Chapter 9

Week 26…

Okay guys, Sorry that it took so long to update, but we have been have some rather unfortunate situations here on the home front and it has been difficult to do all the wonderful things that I love to do. This next chapter can be a little sad, but don't worry about it too much. If there are any errors in it I do apologize, but the aforementioned "Unfortunate Situations" have left me a little distracted.

Enjoy

Kensi sat nervously watching the plasma behind Eric and Nell. She hated not being out in the field… not being there to back her partner up, but Hetty had insisted it was too dangerous for her to out in the field. Kensi was going stir crazy and her constant fidgeting was beginning to make Eric nervous.

"It's going to be okay Kensi," He said awkwardly.

Kensi crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, "And how do you know that? Huh?"

Eric shrank back into himself and Kensi rolled her eyes, "That is what I thought."

"They just pulled up," Nell informed them, tapping on a few keys and adjusting the camera angle."

The video feed showed Sam, Callen and Deeks slowly creeping up to the warehouse. Callen pointed to Deeks and then motioned for him to go around back. Deeks gave a quick nod of the head and jogged around the back of the building. Kensi felt her heart drop when he disappeared off the screen.

"Hold on," Eric said as he typed a few keys. Suddenly a new feed popped up and Kensi could clearly see Deeks taking cover behind a burnt out car. Back to screen one, Callen tapped Sam on the shoulder and told him to enter on the left. Sam stealthily slipped around to the side entrance and took cover behind an old barrel that had recently been used to burn trash.

"Okay," Callen said into his comm. "We go on the count of three."

"Do we know how many people are in there?" Sam asked.

"Intel says four," Callen replied.

Deeks' head popped up from behind the car and he eyed the building suspiciously, "Do we really want to trust information from a crack head?"

Callen sighed, "It is all we have to go on Deeks."

Deeks shrugged his shoulders, "Okay then. One the count of three it is."

Callen, Sam and Deeks all raised their guns as Callen began the countdown, "One… Two…"

Before Callen could say three a loud blaring alarm sounded, causing all three men to jump.

"What the hell?" Deeks shouted.

"We may have been seen," Callen stated.

Gun fire erupted from the building and Deeks shielded his head as the glass from the car windows shattered, "I would say that assumption is correct," Deeks shouted before getting to his feet and firing off several rounds. There was a man in the second story window with an assault rifle, a man standing in the doorway with a pistol and a man in the window to the right of the door with a shotgun. Deeks ducked just in time to avoid having his head blown off by a shotgun. "I've got three," he shouted.

"Two on my end," Sam shouted, before firing off several rounds. "Make that one."

"I've got four," Callen confirmed before taking a shot from behind the concrete barrier that he was hiding behind. "Now I've got three."

Deeks waited for a break in the gun fire and he popped up again, planting a round directly into the chest of the man with a shotgun. "Two," Deeks said.

"I've got none G. I'm coming around to your end."

Deeks popped a new clip into his gun and took a deep calming breath before popping up again to take out the man in the second story window.

"One," he said into the comm..

Callen and Sam both took out a man each. "One left," Callen and Sam said at the same time.

"Guys," Deeks called out to them, "I am getting low on ammo here."

"We are on our way," Sam and Callen said after they took out the last man.

Sam and Callen pressed themselves against the side of the warehouse and inched their way to the corner. Callen eased himself to the edge and peered around to see the man in the window. "Stick you head up Deeks," he whispered into the comm.

Deeks sighed, why did he always have to be bait to draw the bad guys out? Deeks reluctantly popped his head up and as the man in the window leveled his gun at him, Callen stepped from around the corner and shot the man in his hand. The man dripped his gun and stumbled backwards into the warehouse. Within two minutes he was in cuffs and on his way to the hospital.

"Good job," Callen said as he slapped Deeks on the back.

Deeks grinned, "That was pretty awesome wasn't it?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Would it kill you to be humble just once?"

Kensi couldn't help but smile. They were okay and they got the bad guys… it's a win! She let out a sigh of relief and sank down into the chair that had mysteriously appeared behind her. She watched the screen as the trio of men walked to their car… everything was okay.

"Deeks get down," Eric shouted into the comm. Causing Kensi to shoot to her feet. She watched in horror as a bullet impacted Deeks in the upper part of his back and he hit the ground. Sam and Callen ducked… their eyes searching for the shooter, but they didn't see anyone. "A sniper," Eric informed them, his voice cracking slightly. "I saw the laser on his back." Kensi could breathe. Why wasn't he getting up? Sam grabbed one of Deeks arms, while Callen grabbed the other and they dragged him to safety behind the concrete pillar.

"Deeks," Sam shouted, slapping Deeks lightly in the face, trying to rouse him. "I don't see any blood G. I think he took it in the vest."

Kensi felt like she was going to be sick as she watched Sam struggle to pull Deeks' bulletproof vest off. Tears stung at her eyes… this couldn't be happening.

Sam got the vest off and threw it to the ground. Callen was still searching for the shooter and called over his shoulder, "Sam?"

"I'm looking G." Sam rolled Deeks onto his stomach and lifted his shirt, revealing a fist sized whelp on his back, directly over his spinal chord, "Oh man. Eric we need an ambulance now."

"I don't see anyone," Callen said angrily.

Sam rolled Deeks back onto his back and again tried to rouse the man, "Come on Deeks. Wake up. Kensi is going to kill us if anything happens to you."

Deeks moaned slightly before cracking open an eye to stare at Sam, "And I thought you cared."

Sam chuckled, feeling an immense sense of relief, "How do you feel?"

"Peachy," Deeks replied with a grimace.

Sam reached his hand up to his ear, "Eric, tell Kensi that Deeks is awake and annoying as usual."

Eric turned to face Kensi, "He's okay Kensi."

Tears streamed down her face as she pressed her lips together tightly and nodded her head. She had a white knuckled grip on the chair and her body was shaking so violently that Nell was worried that she wasn't going to be able to stay upright. Nell quickly got to her feet and tried to guide Kensi out of the room for a breath of fresh air, but Kensi wasn't moving. Her eyes were glued to the screen and Nell knew that Kensi wasn't leaving the room anytime soon.

Sam helped Deeks into a sitting position, leaning him against the concrete barrier. Deeks was in obvious pain and Sam was very concerned about his pale, clammy skin. In the distance the sound of the ambulance could be heard and Sam was relived, "Hey," he said, trying to get the injured man's attention. It didn't work. Deeks was staring off into space with glassy unfocused eyes. Crap. Sam shook his shoulders, "Deeks. Stay with me Deeks."

Callen looked over just in time to see Deeks slump forward. This is not good at all.

At the hospital….

Kensi came barreling through the waiting room doors at top speed, "Where is he? Is he okay? What did the doctors say?" She was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Callen quickly jumped to his feet, "He's going to be fine."

"Did the doctor's talk to you yet?"

"No, but…"

"Then you are guessing?" She shouted. "I didn't ask for a damn guess Callen. I asked for an answer. Now unless you can give me one I suggest that you keep your mouth shut."

Kensi had never spoken to him that way and it caused him to take a nervous step back, "Kensi, you need to calm down."

"Calm down?" she hissed, taking a step toward him. "Did you really just tell me to calm down? That is Deeks in there," She exclaimed, pointing to the ER doors. My Deeks. And I'm not going to calm down until I know that he is okay."

"Miss Blye," Hetty said from behind her, "I suggest that you listen to Mr. Callen. You are causing a scene."

Kensi's eyes went wide, "A scene? You want a scene I will show you a scene,"

"Um, Kensi," Eric said quietly.

Kensi whipped around with such fury that Eric feared he may wet himself, "What?"

"I… uh… I j…just…"

"Spit it out Nerdboy!"

"Security is coming," Eric quickly said before retreating behind Nell.

Kensi's eyes slid in the direction of the approaching security guards and she was outraged. The man that she loved may be in there dying and no one has any news for her. And when she demands answers they sick the guards on her.

"Miss Blye," Hetty warned when she noticed Kensi taking a defensive position. The security guards hesitated for a second when they saw that the woman that was causing all the ruckus was very VERY pregnant.

Finally the taller of the two guards stepped forward, "Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to calm down."

"Bite me asshat," Kensi growled.

Sam and Callen shared a look and Callen mouthed the word, "Asshat?" Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"Ma'am," The guard said as he reached for her.

Kensi jerked away, "You touch me and I will drop you."

Hetty was getting fed up. She knew this was just Kensi's way of dealing with her fear, but the woman is going too far. Hetty was just opening her mouth to speak, when the doctor walked into the waiting room, "Family of Martin Deeks?"

Kensi nearly ran the man over, "Is he okay? What happened? Can I see him?"

The doctor felt uncomfortable by how much she was invading his space, so he took a step back, "Mr. Deeks will be fine. When the bullet impacted his vest it caused some very minor swelling around his spinal chord, which in turn caused his blood pressure to drop. There is no damage to the spinal chord itself, so once the swelling goes down he should be fine."

Kensi could have kissed the man and he seemed to sense that, because he took another step back, "You may go see him if you would like. He has been moved to room 102."

Kensi didn't have to be told twice and she barreled past the doctor and down the hall. She waddled as fast as her oversized belly would allow, until she was finally standing outside the door. She paused before opening, suddenly overwhelmed by emotion. She had known for a while now that she loved Deeks, but it took the threat of losing him to realize exactly how much she loved him. The thought of never seeing that goofy smile or those mesmerizing eyes made her heart hurt. She took a calming breath before she pushed the door open.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Deeks said warmly from the bed.

Kensi smiled, but she was having a hard time holding back the tears. Deeks immediately picked up on her emotional distress, "Kens, are you okay?"

Kensi wanted to say that she was fine, but the words wouldn't come out. She was far from fine. She sat down on the edge of the bed and took Deeks hand in hers. When she finally spoke her voice was nothing more than a high pitched squeak, "I thought I lost you today."

Deeks squeezed her hand gently, "But you didn't. It's barely even a scratch. I promise."

Kensi lowered her head, "I can't lose you," she whispered as the first tear trickled down her cheek.

Deeks reached over and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head, "You are not going to lose me Kensi. I promise you I will do everything in my power to prevent that from ever happening."

Kensi started to sniffle and Deeks hugged her tighter, rubbing his hand up and down her back, "Don't worry Fern. I'm here to stay."

"I love you," she wailed, catching Deeks off guard. She had never said that to him before. He gently took her chin and turned it so that she was looking at him. Damn it… she was about to make him cry! He gave her a soft smile and a gentle lingering kiss on the lips, "I love you too, Kensi." And he meant those five words will all of his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all,

Hopefully this chapter provides a little comic relief from the last chapter. I'm sorry if the grammar isn't perfect, but unfortunately I have been really rushed. I am hoping to have the complete story finished by tomorrow, though I can't make any promises. Sorry it is so rushed, but sometimes life gets in the way.

Enjoy

Week 30...

"You guys have everything you need?" Kensi asked as she grabbed up her purse.

"Will you just go and quit worrying," Deeks said as he pushed her out of the door. "Look, Hetty and Nell are waiting for you."

"But," Kensi paused and turned to face Deeks, "Are you sure you guys know what to do?"

Sam stepped forward, "Kensi. This isn't the first room that we have painted you know. We got this."

Kensi gave him a suspicious look, but relented with a sigh. She gave Deeks a kiss, "I love you."

He pulled her close and smiled down at her, "I love you too, Peaches." He gave her another kiss, "Be careful."

She pulled away with a twinkle in her eye, "you too." And then she was gone.

"You two are going to give me diabetes," Callen grumbled.

Deeks just gave him an ear to ear grin that made him think of a love struck teen. He bent down and picked up a screwdriver, "Shall we get started?"

"Absolutely," Deeks said as he walked down the hall and into the last door on the left. Sam, Eric and Callen fell in line behind him. "Do we really need four men to put together a crib?" Sam grumbled as he walked into the room.

Deeks shrugged his shoulders, "Kensi said something about male bonding time."

Callen knelt down and opened the large box, spilling the contents all over the floor, "wow that is a lot of parts."

The other three men nodded in unison, "Find the instruction G," Sam said.

Callen bent down and picked up the folded white paper, but to his annoyance he noticed that there was no English instructions, "This is in Japanese," he huffed, waving the paper around in the air.

"Looks like we are going to have to wing in," Deeks said without taking his eyes off the massive pile of various parts. "I think we are going to need something stronger that beer."

Callen looked interested, "What do you have in mind."

Deeks smirked, "We have tequila."

Three hours later…

"Honey," Kensi called out as she entered the house. "We are home. We decided to bring you guys dinner."

A roaring laughter came from the back of the house and Kensi turned to face Hetty and Nell, "Well at least they are having fun and not killing each other."

Kensi placed the bags of food down on the coffee table and the three women headed to the back bedroom. As they walked down the hall Kensi noticed an odd smell, "Is that paint?" She questioned the other women.

"Smell like paint," Nell responded.

"I didn't know they were going to paint anything," Kensi said as she turned the knob to the door and opened it. All three women stood there with their mouths hanging open at the sight before them. Eric was sound asleep in the baby's crib. Sam was sitting against the wall with a look of drunken stupidity about him, while Callen stood in the middle of the room doubled over with laughter, holding a toilet brush in his hand. Deeks held a plunger in his hand and had it pointed at Callen. All four men had blue and white paint of their faces. Once they realized that the girls were standing in the doorway all laughter stopped, replaced by wide eyed panic.

"What the hell?" Kensi shouted as she noticed a bright blue but print on the wall.

"About that," Deeks stammered as he hid the plunger behind his back. "You see we… um… decided to… well… a little help here guys."

Sam pumped his fist in the air, "Tequila," he squealed before he started laughing uncontrollably. There were blue and white footprints all over the floor and one on the ceiling. Eric snorted as he attempted to roll over in the crib with little success.

"Why is there paint everywhere? Why is Eric in the crib?" Kensi demanded. "And why is the crib held together with duct tape?"

"We may have had a bit too much tequila," Deeks started.

"And we may have decided to reenact our favorite scene from Braveheart," Callen finished with a hiccup.

"Eric is in prison," Sam slurred happily.

Kensi just stared angrily at them, at a total loss for words.

Callen mumbled to Deeks out the side of his mouth, "She is going to kill us."

"Yes she is."

"You think we should make a run for it?"

"What about Sam and Eric? Never leave a man behind… remember?"

"This isn't the Marine Corps Deeks. And she is way scarier than any terrorist I have ever met."

"You do know that I can hear you right?" Kensi asked, crossing her arms over her chest. A slight snickering could be heard from behind her as Hetty and Nell enjoyed the situation a little too much. Callen and Deeks both chuckled nervously and took a step back.

"If you make a run for that window I will shoot you both in the ass," Kensi said with a tight smile.

"We are so screwed," Deeks whispered.

"This is your fault!" Callen exclaimed.

"My fault? How is this my fault? You were the one who brought up Braveheart."

"You were the one that brought up tequila."

"Tequila!" Sam cheered again.

Hetty and Nell were laughing uncontrollably by this point and Kensi was having a hard time keeping a straight face herself, "Clean this up!" She ordered before stalking out of the room and letting loose a side splitting peal of laughter. "Oh my God," she said breathlessly. "Did you see their faces?"

Nell had tears running down her face, "That was a Kodak moment if I ever saw one." The women cackled all the way down the hall and into the living room, where they sat down and began to eat the dinner that they had brought home.

Two hours later…

Callen and Deeks came shuffling out of the back bedroom looking haggard and a tad bit nauseous. Deeks plopped down on the couch next to Kensi and laid his paint crusted head on her shoulder. Callen just slumped against the wall and slid to the ground, "We're done," Deeks whined. "Can we eat now?"

"Where is Sam?" Kensi questioned.

"Unconscious," Callen grumbled. "Lucky bastard."

Kensi chuckled and patted Deeks on the knee, "You can eat now." She picked up two of the two go boxes and headed into the kitchen so she could heat them up. Deeks slowly got to his feet and followed her, leaning against the kitchen sink looking sad and pathetic. As the microwave started to hum Kensi turned to face him and he looked more than a little embarrassed, "Sorry we got drunk and tried to reenact a scene from Braveheart."

Kensi smirked… he looked so damn cute. She walked over to the sink and wet the wash cloth under the faucet. "It's okay," she assured him as she began to wipe the paint from his face. "Just don't ever do that again."

The microwave dinged and Kensi broke away and grabbed the plates from the microwave, handing one to Callen and then one to Deeks. The men ate in silence as the women talked. Once finished with their meals Deeks threw the take out boxes in the garbage and bid everyone a good night. Kensi gave him an odd look, "What about Sam and Eric?" Deeks just shook his head, "I honestly don't care. I'm going to take a shower and then I am going to bed. Goodnight everyone."

After Deeks disappeared down the hall Hetty and Nell decided to call it a night. Callen had fallen asleep against the wall and Hetty said it would probably be a good idea that they left the men where they lay. Kensi agree and bit her friends a good night, closing the door behind them. She decided to take pity on the boys and she gathered some spare pillows and throws from the closet, making sure that each man was covered and had a pillow. Once she was done she left a bottle of Tylenol sitting on the kitchen counter and retired to her bedroom.

She slipped into her nightgown and was just about to slid between the sheets when she heard a knock at her door. She tip toed over to the door and opened it just enough that she could see Deeks' freshly showered form standing there. She quirked an eyebrow and opened the door further, "Is there a problem?" She questioned. Deeks only smiled, "Just wanted to say goodnight… that's all." He leaned forward and gave her a kiss that made her toes curl. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and the kiss deepened. Soon both of them were out of breath, "That… was a… hell of… a goodnight kiss." Kensi smiled.

"Good night Kensi," he said as he pulled away from her.

"Stay!" She blurted out.

Deeks cocked an eyebrow at her, "Stay?"

Kensi nodded her head, "Stay."

Deeks slipped the rest of the way into the room and shut the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

Week 34…

Deeks opened up the car door and help Kensi out of the car and nearly through his back out in the process. Once he was sure that she was steady on her feet he closed the car door and they began the slow, miserably hot journey to the boathouse.

"Why in the hell would Hetty call us in on a freaking Saturday?" She grumbled. "My back is killing me. I can't get comfortable no matter which way I sit. My ankles are the size of tree trunks. It is five million degrees out here and I have hemorrhoids the size of…"

Deeks cut her off, "Way to much information Kensi."

She shot him a heated glare, "Shut up. You did this to me… you should suffer."

Deeks threw his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry."

"God your voice is so irritating!"

Deeks just shook his head. Hetty better have a damn good excused for dragging the rabid wildebeest out of the house. In the past few weeks Kensi had been nonstop complaining and everything he did seemed to piss her off. He was trying his best to be patient, but the lack of sleep and the fact that Kensi had banned coffee from the house was really wearing on his last nerve.

Deeks opened the door to the boatshed and Kensi waddled into the air conditioned room in a huff. Why in the hell was it so dark? She was about to complain when the lights suddenly snapped on and her team jumped out from their various hiding places yelling, "Surprise!"

Deeks tensed and his eyes slid over to Kensi. She was so emotionally unstable as of late that he really didn't know how she would react. To his relief she smiled, ""Oh my God guys… this is great!" Deeks relaxes a little as Kensi hugs Nell, "We wanted it to be a surprise!" The petite woman exclaimed.

"Marty look! They have cake!" Kensi said as her mouth began to water. Deeks just rolled his eyes. The woman ate enough food to feed a third world country… did she really need cake too?

Sam and Callen were both watching Deeks from across the room, "He looks like his head is about to explode," Callen whispered to Sam.

"She is in her last trimester… I know that feeling."

"Should we help him?"

"We can give it a go," Sam said as they walked over to where Deeks was standing. "Hey," Sam said to get his attention.

Deeks nearly jumped a foot, "Oh God what did I do?" The panic in his voice was very clear. Once he saw that it was just Callen and Sam he relaxed again and looked over at Kensi, who was laughing happily with Nell and Hetty. He whined slightly, "Why is she so nice to them?"

Sam chuckled, "So I'm guessing Kensi has been a little moody?"

"Moody?" Deeks sneered. "She isn't moody… she is the freaking Devil. She is pure evil!"

"It can't be that bad," Callen said.

"Yes it can be," Deeks and Sam replied in unison.

"Yesterday," Deeks looked over his shoulder to make sure that Kensi was out of earshot, "Yesterday I put whole milk in her coffee instead of skim… and… and she threw it at me."

Sam laughed, "Two weeks before our daughter was born I swear my wife tried to run me over with the car. She denies it… but I ain't buying it."

"Marty," Kensi snapped, causing Deeks to jump.

"Yes Buttercup?"

"Get over here," Kensi barked. Deeks let his shoulders drop in defeat, "Pray for me," he whispered before shuffling over to Kensi with his head down.

Callen snickered and leaned into Sam, "Did your wife really try to run you over with the car?"

"Yep. And she also stabbed me in the ass with a fork."

Deeks approached Kensi with extreme caution, "Did you need something Snookums?"

She gave him a sweet smile, but he could see the irritation in it, "Yes. The are throwing a baby shower for US, not me. Now stand here and look happy."

Deeks gave her the biggest fake smile that he could muster, "But I am happy Sweetums."

Kensi took his hand in hers, "You don't look happy."

Deeks grunted, but the smile never left his face, "I'm trying here."

"Try harder," she hissed.

"You are breaking my hand."

The two of them were in a staring match, each with their own disturbing smile locked firmly in place. Nell shot a worried look to Eric, who only shrugged his shoulders. Hetty just looked perplexed, while Sam and Callen looked highly amused. Nell could see the party spiraling out of control, so she had to do something… anything!

"Cake," she exclaimed happily.

Kensi shot her a withering look, but released Deeks' hand and walked over to the table. Deeks shook his injured hand and then placed it protectively under his arm. Nell let out a sigh of relief… maybe this party can be saved after all.

"I want a corner piece," Kensi demanded.

Deeks walked up to the cake table and looked down at the ornate cake that Nell had purchased and frowned, "Has someone forgotten the word please?"

Kensi crossed her arms over he chest, "Excuse me?"

Deeks had reached his limits. Kensi was out of control and he had to stop it, "I know pregnancy makes you uncomfortable, but does it have to make you rude too?"

Everyone's mouth fell open and Kensi's eyes went wide, "Do you really want to go there surfer boy?"

"I'm all ready there Cupcake."

"Listen here you… you…"

Deeks smirked, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Back up. Back up Back up!" Sam exclaimed as he saw Deeks hand hovering over the cake.

"He wouldn't," Callen said as they backed away from the scene.

"You are such a child," Kensi hissed. "An idiotic, foolish, maddening chi…"

Her words were cut off when Deeks grabbed a handful of cake and shoved it in her face.

Everyone gasped as Deeks smeared it all over her cheeks. Kensi huffed angrily as she tried to wipe the thick frosting off of her face. Deeks licked the frosting off of his fingers with a satisfied smile, "Good cake Nell."

Nell just nodded.

Deeks turned his attention back to Kensi just in time to see a piece of cake barreling towards his face. The cake hit its intended target with a splat, causing Nell to gasp. Deeks wiped the cake off of his face and glared at Kensi, who was smiling triumphantly at him. "Oh it is on!"

Kensi shrieked when Deeks grabbed up a fistful of cake and rubbed it on top of her head. "Stop it," she laughed, pick up more of the cake and slinging it at Deeks. Unfortunately it missed its mark and ended up splattered across Sam and Callen's chests.

"Oh, hell no," Sam called out before he jumped in and dumped potato salad all over Kensi and Deeks. Callen jumped in with the ice cream, dumping a large scoop down the back of Sam's shirt.

"Whose side are you on?" Sam shouted as he tried to shake the ice cream from his shirt.

"It is everyman for himself," Callen stated as he lobbed a scoop of ice cream at Deeks.

Eric and Nell stood there with a look of amused shock on their faces as they watched the coworkers sling food at each other. Eric took off his glasses and handed them to Nell, "Hold these… I'm going in."

Nell laughed as Eric grabbed chocolate sauce for the ice cream and began squirting it everywhere. Food flew in every direction and laughter echoed throughout the room. It wasn't long before Nell too decided to join the party.

Hetty walked into the boathouse and stopped dead in her tracks, gaping at the horrid mess coating the walls, floor and ceiling. Her agents were barely recognizable as they each sat against the wall looking a little sheepish. Deeks ran his finger along Kensi's face and then licked the cake off of it, "Really good cake Nell."

Nell, whose hair was completely plastered down by chocolate syrup, just gave Deeks a thumbs up.

"What in the world happened here?" Hetty demanded.

"Things may have gotten a little out of hand," Callen stated.

"You don't say Mr. Callen?"

"Um… Hetty," Deeks said, as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Yes Mr. Deeks?" Hetty turned to face him, anxious for an explanation.

"You might want to move," Deeks said without looking away from the ceiling.

Hetty looked up, just as a piece of cake fell from the ceiling and splattered in her face. Everyone laughed... including Hetty. She wiped the cake from her eyes and chuckled, "You throw some interesting parties Miss. Jones."

"Well," Nell said as Eric helped her to her feet. "At least they aren't fighting anymore."

The team turned to see Kensi and Deeks still sitting on the floor with their lips locked together. Callen just shook his head as the team headed toward the door, "I told you guys… Diabetes."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't be mad, but I had to have a dramatic birth scene. Do not worry, the funny will come in the next chapter :)

Week 38…

It had been a long day and Deeks was more than ready to go home. He had never recalled feeling so tried before. Kensi was becoming more irritable as her due date grew closer. She was huge and miserable. Deeks felt sorry for her, but there was little that he could do to make her feel better. In fact… he only seemed to make it worse. With a heavy sigh he got out of the car and walked to the front door with his keys in hand. He froze in place when he saw that the front door was ajar… that was never a good sign. Deeks reached for his gun as he pushed the door open. Something on the doorframe caught his eyes and made his heart do a back flip. A bloody handprint.

"Shit," Deeks cursed as he stepped into the house. "Kensi," he called out, but the only thing to be heard was the echo of his own voice.

His heart hammered in his chest as his eyes settled on the living room. It had been completely destroyed. The glass coffee table was shattered, the couch was over turned, as was the bookcase. Pictures that once hung on the wall now lay scattered and broken on the floor. The tacky lamp that Kensi loved so much lay discarded on the floor, broken in half and stained with blood. In other words… there had been a major struggle in the living room.

"Kensi," Deeks called out again, but still he got no answer. "Oh God," cried, as he desperately search every room in the house, but found no sign of her. Tears stung at his eyes as he realized exactly what had happened. His knees felt like rubber and he sank to the ground with a thud. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and with shaking hands he dialed Callen's number.

Callen answered on the second ring, "Is it time?"

Deeks struggled to find his voice, "S… She's gone."

Callen immediately picked up on his friends distress, "What do you mean she is gone?"

Deeks' voice cracked, "someone took her."

"We are on our way," Callen said as he hung the phone up and immediately called Sam. Deeks just buried his face in his hands and tried to breathe through the stabbing pain that he now felt in his heart. Who would have taken her? Why? Deeks thought of the blood and tears began to fall from his eyes. Was she hurt? Was the baby okay? He looked around the room with a feeling of helplessness. What did he do now?

Ten minutes later…

Callen and Sam screeched to a halt in the driveway and didn't even bother turning the car off as they jumped out and ran inside. Deeks was sitting Indian style on the floor holding a broken picture of Kensi in his shaking hands. He looked up to Callen, "They took her," his voice was barely a whisper.

Callen crouched down next to Deeks and placed his hand on his back, "Do you know who took her?"

Deeks sniffled and shook his head, "No clue."

Callen gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry… we will find her."

Deeks laughed humorously, "You did not just tell me not to worry did you?"

Callen sighed, "Deeks, we will find her."

Deeks shot up off the floor, "I don't want to hear it," he snapped.

"You have to calm down Deeks. You are letting your emotions take over… we won't get anything accomplished if that happens."

Wrong thing to say! Deeks got up in Callen's face, "Until your girlfriend and child are in this situation. Until they have been hurt or possibly even ki…" Deeks couldn't get the word past his lips. He took a calming breath before continuing, "Until the Callen why don't you keep your damn opinions to yourself?"

"Deeks," Callen protested.

Deeks shoved Callen hard enough to knock him on his ass, "I said shut the hell up!"

"Whoa," Sam said from the doorway. "Deeks, outside. Now!"

Deeks sneered at Callen before he pushed past Sam and walked out into the fading sunlight. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest or stop all together… it couldn't make up its mind. Deeks ran a hand through his hair as he tried to get the awful visions of Kensi out of his head. There was blood, so someone had been hurt, though Deeks knew without a shadow of a doubt that Kensi wouldn't go down without a fight, so maybe the blood belonged to the attacker. Deeks began to pace… if he lost her or the baby, he would lose all meaning to life.

In a place not so far away…

Kensi groaned as another contraction tightened around her torso. "Just breath through it," she whispered to herself. She took a deep breath in and a deep slow breath out. The contraction passed and she relaxed slightly. She squirmed uncomfortably in the wooden chair that she had been tied to. She had tried a while back to loosen the rope that bound her wrists, but only resulted in a rather nasty rope burn. She looked around the room and felt a sense of dread creep through her. It was a very bad situation and it was only getting worse.

Two hours ago she had been sitting on the couch watching a rerun of Oprah and eating a bag of popcorn. There was a knock at the door and Kensi rolled off the couch and used it to pull herself into a standing position. She didn't think anything of the person at the door, because ever since she went on maternity leave various members of the team had been stopping by throughout the day to check on her. She just figured it was one of them. When she opened the door she realized exactly how wrong she was. Two men dressed in black barreled through the door and knocked her to the ground. She had been taken so completely off guard that it took a moment for her brain to register that this was not one of her friends. The larger of the two men grabbed her under the arms and lifted her off the ground, "Mrs. Deeks," he hissed at her. "It is time that we take a little trip."

The man horribly underestimated the pregnant woman and as she was pushed toward the door she spun around and punched the man in the nose as hard as she could, knocking him into the wall behind him and send all of her beloved pictures crashing to the floor. Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough to fend off the man behind her. He grabbed her from behind, but her belly was so big that he couldn't get a good grip. Kensi pulled away from him and delivered a round house kick to his chest, knocking him into the coffee table. Kensi was actually impressed that she could still get her leg up that high. She made a run for the door, but the man that was leaning against the wall finally got his wits about him and lunged for her, grabbing her by the ankle and causing her to crash to the floor. Kensi kicked violently at him and managed to wriggle her foot loose, but just as she reached the door she heard the familiar sound of the safety being taken off of a gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mrs. Deeks. I am sure your husband wouldn't be very happy if we killed you."

Kensi whirled around to face the man, "I'm not married."

"Don't lie to me," he ground out as he took a step closer to her. "It won't work."

"Who are you?" Kensi asked.

"I'm an old friend of your husbands," he said with a sick smile.

"What do you want with me?"

The man's grin grew broader, "You, my dear, are the bait."

'Bait?"

The man motioned for his friend, who was just pulling himself out of the frame of the coffee table, to zip tie her hands behind her back. Kensi struggled, but when the man with the gun pointed the barrel directly at her belly she froze. Once she had been sufficiently bound the man led her out to a black van and pushed her into the back. He climbed into the driver's seat, while his friend got into the back seat with Kensi, never taking his gun off of her. As they drove off Kensi asked a question that she was pretty sure she knew the answer to, "What exactly am I bait for?"

"For your husband, of course," The man answered with a sick smile.

Fifteen minutes later she finds herself tied down to the chair and a few minutes after that the contractions started. Oh yeah… this is very VERY bad.

Deeks was still pacing up and down the driveway when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and nearly dropped it when he saw that it was Kensi's number. "Guys!" he shouted. "It's Kensi!"

Sam, Callen and Hetty came running outside as Deeks put the call on speaker phone, "Kensi?"

"No Mr. Deeks," A deep gravely voice came over the line. Deeks could taste bile in the back of his throat.

"Who is this?" Deeks snarled into the phone. "Where is Kensi?"

The man laughed, "I am hurt that you don't remember me Mr. Deeks."

Deeks thought for a moment… that voice did sound familiar. Suddenly it dawn on him, "Grout," he hissed. Leonard Grout was a man he had sent to prison long before he joined NICS. Grout vowed revenge, even if it took him the rest of his life. Because of Deeks, the already mentally unstable Grout lost everything… his house, his wife, his kids, his company… everything. Deeks began to shake… Why wasn't he informed Grout was released.

"If you hurt her Grout I will destroy you." Deeks warned.

Grout laughed again, "You already destroyed me Detective Deeks. Now it is my turn to destroy you."

"What do you want?"

"I want to give you an option Detecive. Today I will kill someone, but I am giving you the option of who's life I end. Your? Or your wife's?"

"Me," Deeks shouted. "Take me and leave Kensi alone. She isn't even my wife."

The man sighed, "Why do you two insist on lying to me. I have done my research Detective… there is no sense in lying to me."

"I'm not lying!" Deeks was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Whatever. I am sure by now that the pretty little red head has tracked this call. You are to show up unarmed and alone. If I see anyone with you I will shoot her. If you bring a gun with you I will shoot her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. You have ten minutes to get here before I blow her pretty little head off." Grout hung up the phone and Deeks looked up at the trio of agents that had been watching him, "I have got to go," he said as he ran for his car.

"Mr. Deeks," Hetty called.

"I'm going Hetty and you aren't going to stop me."

"That was not my intentions Mr. Deeks. I was just going to suggest that we could give you a ride," She motioned toward the van that she had drove to his house.

"No… if they see you they will kill her."

"We will be sure to stay out of sight," Hetty said, giving Deeks a look that told him there would be no room for argument.

"Fine."

Kensi let out a soft whimper as another contraction wracked her body. They were getting stronger and growing closer together. Grout and his son Grout JR were pacing the floor in front of her, anxiously awaiting Deeks to walk through the door. Kensi gripped the chair tightly as the contraction grew stronger. She tried to ride out the wave of pain, but it was becoming unbearable. Suddenly she felt a popping sensation and a puddle of water began to form under her chair. Uh-oh.

"What in the hell?" Grout JR asked. "Did you piss on yourself?"

Kensi stared daggers at him, "No you buffoon my water just broke. I am in labor."

Junior paled slightly, "Oh."

"Yeah Oh," Kensi spit. Another contraction caused her to yelp once more.

Junior looked more than a little uncomfortable, but his father seemed completely at ease. Which, of course, made Kensi mad, "He isn't going to show I hope you know."

Grout shrugged his shoulders, "We will see."

"He isn't that stupid. He knows that as soon as he walks in here you are going to kill him."

"I know the love of a father… he would do anything to save his child."

Kensi scoffed, "The love of a father? What do you know about the love of a father? You just turned your son into a criminal. A son that is probably going to die very soon. My people will not take mercy on you if you kill Deeks. You will die… I promise you that."

"We are not worried," Grout said flippantly, but the look on Junior's face told a totally different story. Kensi struggled harder against her restraints… these assholes were going to kill him. "If you so much as look at him the wrong way I will castrate you with my bare hands. Do you understand me?"

At NCIS…

Eric and Nell had traced the call and were now digging frantically through every scrap of information on Deeks and Kensi. Hetty had given the order… find out how he knows so much about them. So far, they were coming up empty. The only public knowledge of the two agents was all under aliases. Nell was growing more and more frustrated by the second and just as she was about to scream, she got a break. "Oh my God," she gasped as she stared at the information on the page.

Somewhere not so far away…

"He's here," Grout smiled. "Junior, Take you place."

The young man nodded and took his place behind Kensi, placing his gun firmly at the back of her head. Kensi gasped as another contraction hit. The contraction were coming every two minutes and they were lasting just as long. This baby was coming.

Deeks slid the door open to the shed that Eric and Nell had led him to. Instantly his eyes settled on Grout and then they flicked over to Kensi and Junior. Upon seeing his pregnant girlfriend with a gun to the back of her head Deeks became enraged, "I am here Grout. Let her go."

Grout leveled his gun at Deeks, "Did anyone follow you?"

"No," Deeks lied.

"Good. I am actually surprised that you showed up."

"Did you really think I was going to let you kill her?"

Grout shrugged his shoulders, "If our positions were reversed I can't say that I would have came."

Junior looked up at his father in surprise, slightly lowering his weapon. This did not go unnoticed by Deeks, "So you would let me kill your wife and unborn child?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. Maybe… it would have depended on how I felt that day."

Another contraction his and Kensi gasped, attracting Deeks attention, "Kensi?" He asked worriedly.

She was too caught up in the pain of labor to answer, so Grout explained, "It appears that your lovely lady here has gone into labor. She has made quite a mess if I do say so myself."

"Just let her go," Deeks demanded. "I am here. Shoot me… do whatever you have to do, but let her go!"

Grout shrugged his shoulders, "If you insist." He pulled the trigger and fired off three rounds, all three on the landing directly in Deeks chest.

"Deeks," Kensi cried out. "You son of a bitch. Why did you do that?" Was hyperventilating, "Deeks! Deeks!" Tears flowed freely from her eyes… he wasn't moving.

Grout smiled triumphantly at what he had done. Slowly he approached Deeks unmoving body and kicked him with the toe of his boot. Deeks didn't move an inch. Grout bent down lower, placing the barrel of the gun to Deeks forehead. He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Every day that he spent in prison he would fantasize about blow Detective Marty Deeks' brains all over the room. Now that time had come and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel empowered.

"I'm still going to kill her too," Grout whispered in the dead man's ear.

Deeks eyes snapped open, "I don't fucking think so," he barked, reaching up and grabbing the gun from a very surprised Grout. Grout stumbled backwards, turning pale as a ghost, "H…how?"

Deeks slowly got to his feet, clutching his right side with his arm, "It is called a bulletproof vest you dick."

"Deeks," Kensi cried out happily, completely forgetting about the fact that Junior was standing behind her with a gun to her head.

"Put the gun down," Deeks ordered, "Or I'm coming after you next."

Junior dropped the gun to the ground and ran out of the shed and directly into the arms of NCIS G. Callen, "Where are you going there buddy?"

"They are coming," the young man whispered in a terrified voice.

"Who is coming?" Callen asked.

"His friends."

Grout started to move toward Kensi and Deeks could see the glint of a knife in his hand, "Don't do it Grout!"

The man didn't stop and Deeks didn't give him a second warning. He unloaded the rest of the clip into the man and he dropped dead at Kensi's feet. Deeks dropped the gun to the ground and stepped over Grout's body so that he could untie Kensi. Once she was untied he dropped to his knees beside her, "Sweetie are you okay?"

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, "I though he killed you," she cried.

"As I told you before… it is going to take more than a few bullet to kill me."

Another contraction hit Kensi and she tightened her grip on Deeks. He began to choke and gag, "S… Sweet… ie…you're… ch… choking m… me."

She released her grip on him, "I think I need to go to the hospital," she said breathlessly. Deeks agreed wholeheartedly. "Can you walk?"

Kensi shook her head no. "That's okay," he said as he scooped her into his arms and carried her bridal style to the door. "I will carry you."

Kensi held on tightly to him as he rushed passed Callen, Sam and Hetty. "She is in labor guys… We gotta go now!"

Callen opened the door for Deeks and helped him place her gently into the back of the van. Deeks was so winded from the journey that he had to bend over to try and catch his breath… an action that sent searing hot pain radiating down his side. Sam was just climbing in the back when he saw this, "Deeks?" He questioned, but Deeks just waved him off, "I'm alright. Just an adrenaline rush." Sam nodded his head, "Let's get you into the van. We need to get out of here. Grout has friends and they are coming."

Sam gave Deeks a hand up into the van before he also climbed into the back. Hetty fired up the engine and peeled out. Deeks positioned himself next to Kensi, who was now lying on her back breathing heavily. He tilted dangerously to the side as a lightheaded feeling invaded his senses. Sam let out a deep breath and went to run his hand down his face, but paused when something caught his eye… blood. His eyes immediately went to Deeks, who looked like he was about to pass out. Only then did Sam notice the blood gathering around the bottom of the man's shirt.

"Shit," Sam cursed as he crawled over to Deeks' side.

"What is wrong?" Callen asked.

Sam began ripping Deeks' vest off and the man didn't even try to fight it. As soon as the vest was off Sam found what he was looking for, "Son of a bitch, one of the bullets missed the vest." Sam pointed to a wound on Deeks side that was steadily gushing blood. Deeks looked down at the bullet whole and frowned, "Why didn't I feel that?"

Before anyone could answer he became too weak to hold himself upright any longer and slumped to the side. Callen gently laid Deeks on his back and began putting pressure on the wound. As a white sedan pulled up behind the van Sam realized things just got a whole lot worse.


	13. Chapter 13

Week 38… Part Two!

"Drive faster Hetty," Callen yelled from the back of the van.

"Son of a bitch!" Kensi screamed, "Pull the van over now!" She gripped Sam's hand so hard that the man actually whimpered.

Hetty looked into her rear view mirror and frowned at the sight of the white sedan, "Miss Blye, we are currently being chased by some very unsavory characters and I do not think it is wise to pull over at the moment." Bullets pinged off of the back of the van to emphasize her point.

Kensi didn't care, "Oh will you just shut up. God it is like talking to freaking Yoda!" Her breathing was labored and sweat was beading up on her brow. This was not how she envisioned the birth of her child going down. Another contraction tore through her, "Callen this baby is coming now!"

Deeks tried to roll over, but Sam was using his other hand to put pressure on his wound, "Kensi I'm here for you sweetie," he said as his hand slowly found its way to hers. Sam was more than relieved to free his hand from the death grip Kensi had on it. "You can do this baby. Come on, just remember what you learned in Lamaze class."

"Callen you have to do something," she panted.

Callen looked to Sam, who looked just as petrified as he did, "I don't know what to do! What do I do Hetty?"

"Check to see if the baby has crowned," she informed him.

"Okay… how do I do that?"

"You look Mr. Callen."

"Look where?" He asked uneasily.

"Where in the hell do you think you look?" Kensi screamed at him.

Callen's eyes grew wide, "I… but… I don't…"

"Oh my God," Kensi whined. "Will you man up and look! It's not going to bite you!"

"I can attest to that," Deeks said weakly, holding up a finger.

Callen looked from Sam to Deeks and then down to the blanket that Kensi had draped over legs. Taking a deep breath he lifted up the blanket and promptly turned a colorful shade of green, "Oh man that is nasty," he shouted before dropping the blanket.

"Well?" Kensi asked breathlessly.

Callen opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get a word out, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. Deeks raised an eyebrow, "Did it bite him?"

Several more shots pinged off the glass of the van and Hetty thanked God that she was smart enough to take one of the agency's bulletproof vans. The white sedan tried ramming the back of the van, but Hetty was a very crafty driver indeed and she managed to swerve around their attempts.

"Sam," Kensi cried. "You gotta help me Sam." He nodded and moved Callen out of the way so that he could take a peek. He lifted the blanket and then promptly dropped it, "Yep, she has crowned."

Another contraction hit and Kensi screamed, squeezing Deeks hand so tightly that he swore she cracked a few of his bones. "Just breathe," he gently reminded her.

"If the baby has crowned she needs to push," Hetty informed him as she effortlessly dodged another ramming attempt from the sedan.

"I don't want to push," Kensi shouted. "I want drugs!"

"How far are we away from the hospital?" Sam questioned.

"Fifteen minutes," Hetty replied.

Sam looked down at Kensi… she already looked exhausted, but she had to push.

"Okay Kensi," Sam ordered gruffly. "I need you to push."

Kensi whined, but did as she said and began to push with all of her might. Hetty couldn't figure out who was screaming more… Kensi, Deeks or Sam? "G. was right. This is nasty," Sam said as he gagged. "I don't remember it being like this when my daughter was born."

"That is because your daughter was born in a freaking hospital! Not in the back of a damn van going 90 miles per hour down the interstate!" Kensi spit with enough venom that Sam half expected her head to start spinning on her shoulders. "You gotta get this baby out of me," she begged.

"Kensi, birth is a beautiful, natural process. If you do the breathing exercises they say it will ease your pain significantly" Sam said calmly, repeating the crap that he had read off of one of the pamphlets that he had found on Deeks desk.

Kensi lurched forward with such speed that Sam didn't have a chance to move out of her way. She grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him so that he was nose to nose with her, "They lied," she growled. Sam nodded his understanding and she let him go. He readjusted his shirt, "Okay, push."

"Come on sweetie, you can do it," Deeks encouraged her. "Just push."

Kensi pushed and Sam tried his best not to throw up, "Okay Kensi, push again."

With this push the baby's head popped out and Sam got excited, "We have a head! The baby has a head!"

"I would freaking hope so," Kensi snipped as she began to push again. One shoulder and then the other. After that the baby slid right out and immediate started to cry. That was the most beautiful noise that any of them have heard. Kensi collapsed onto her back and tied to catch her breath.

"Marty," Kensi said tearfully, not able to take her eyes off of her beautiful baby boy. "It's a boy Marty. We have a son."

Deeks turned his head and his eyes welled with tears as Sam held the baby up for him to see. Deeks smiled… even the big guy had tears in his eyes. "You did good," Deeks croaked to Kensi.

Sam gently swaddled the baby in his coat and handed him over to Kensi, "he is beautiful," she cried. "He looks like you," Deeks added, gently running his finger along his son's cheek. Deeks kissed her softly on the cheek and smiled brightly at the newest member of his family.

Callen started to stir, groaning loudly as he sat up, "What did I miss?"


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue…

Sorry that this last part is rushed guys, but this is the last day that I am available to work on this story, so I really had to work hard to bring a little closure to the story. Hopefully you get that!

Enjoy!

Later that day…

Kensi shifted in her hospital bed trying to find a comfortable position, but it wasn't working. Deeks eased himself out of his bed, being careful not to pull at his stitches, and shuffled over to hers, holding out a large blue inflatable donut, "Donut my lady?"

Kensi chuckled as she took the donut from him, "My prince."

He gave her a soft kiss on the lips and then slowly shuffled his way over to the clear plastic bassinet that sat beside the bed. Deeks couldn't get enough of the kid… he could just sit there and look at him all day. "I can't believe we made that," he said with a sense of awe.

Kensi sat up in bed and joined him in staring at the baby, "He is pretty amazing isn't he?" She laid her hand gently on his back, "Just like his father."

Deeks blushed, "I think he takes more after his mother in the awesome department, but if you insist…"

Kensi laughed, "Come here you," she said as she grabbed a handful of his gown and pulled him close. "I love you," she cooed. Deeks smiled as her lips brushed against his, "And I love you too Fern." Kensi only smiled as he pressed his lips against her.

"Are we interrupting something?" Callen asked from behind them.

Deeks broke away from Kensi, embarrassingly aware of the fact that his gown was open in the back, "Nope… nothing."

Callen laughed, "I do believe that you have visitors."

"Send them on in," Deeks said happily.

Callen motioned toward the door and the team filed in one by one.

"Congratulations," Nell said tearfully as she took in the sight of the baby.

"I bet he is going to be a surfer like his dad," Eric mused.

"He looks a whole lot cuter now that he is clean," Sam said, wrinkling up his nose at the memory.

Callen stood over the bassinet smiling, "Do you guys have a name picked out for him?"

Kensi and Deeks smiled at each other and then turned their attention to the group, "We have decided to name him after his two most favorite uncles," Deeks informed them.

Callen raised an eyebrow, "You have brother's Deeks?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Kind of."

"His name," Kensi said warmly, "Is Samuel Callen Deeks."

Sam and Callen's mouths dropped open, "What? Oh my God that is awesome!" Callen exclaimed.

"I am honored," Sam said with misty eyes. Awwww the big guy has a soft side.

Hetty gave Kensi a soft hug, "Congratulations to the both of you. It is a beautiful name."

Nell cleared her throat, "Excuse me, but I have something to say." Everyone turned to look at her. "Hetty had asked Eric and I to research into how Grout found out so much information on you two. Well we never did quite figure that out, but an important piece of information did reveal itself."

"Okay?" Deeks asked nervously. "What information is that?"

Nell handed him a manila folder, "It seems you two do a little bit more than make a baby in Vegas?"

Deeks gave her a questioning look as he opened the folder and pulled out the document. He cleared his throat, "Is this what I think it is?"

Nell nodded her head, "We authenticated it."

"Deeks," Kensi asked worriedly. "What's wrong?"

He handed the paper to her and she gasped, "We're married?"

The room went silent as everyone watched Kensi's reaction. The corners of her mouth began to twitch and soon they curled up into a smile, "We are married," she giggled. Deeks let out a sigh of relief as he sat down next to his bride on the bed, "I was going to ask you anyway," He said with a sly smile.

The End.


End file.
